She Can’t Be Real
by Madame Halie
Summary: Ulrich sees a girl he recognizes as someone he'd imagined as a little kid. But what happens when in discovering the truth the journey takes them both on an unexpected adventure? Completed.
1. Prologue

She Can't Be Real

**Bold **is used for things set in the past and _italic _is for thoughts.

Dedicated: To Yumi2 who's been begging for a UlrichxYumi fic. Here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I wish I did. The show makes money.

Prologue

I sat down in class and sighed. I was in one of my least favourite classes with my least favourite teachers. It was a new semester and already she threatened that I might be placed in class remedial next year. Odd had a good laugh but I wasn't amused.

"There's a new girl," Odd said suddenly.

I barely looked up to see an Asian girl run in and up to Mrs. Suzanne Hertz desk

_She's in trouble, _I thought as my eyes went back to my desk as if it would teleport me elsewhere.

"Well don't be late like this again young lady," Mrs. Hertz said seriously, "now introduce yourself to the class."

I didn't even look up. New student, who cared.

"What's up with the black," I heard Odd ask.

I rolled my eyes.

_Another goth, dark teen, or lover of night camouflage, awesome, _I thought sarcastically.

"Hi I'm Yumi Ishiyama," Yumi introduced herself, "I'm fourteen but in eighth grade because an accident kept me out of commission for a while," she continued, "I'm from Japan and by now you can tell I'm a girl so, hi," she said and went to sit down.

I heard some murmuring in the class and guessed people were unsure of what to think.

I didn't care.

"Ulrich," I heard Odd whisper, "Ulrich," he repeated louder when I didn't respond.

"What?" I snapped and turned left.

"Just look at her and tell me what you think?" Odd asked.

I sighed in annoyance.

_If I don't do this he'll be at me all day, _I decided.

"Fine," I conceded and looked at her.

But my eyes widened in shock.

**I ran around the yard laughing. It was days after my fifth birthday and I was having the time of my life. My birthday was a bit disappointing at first but now my dream had come true. The little girl from my cousin's storybook 'Dark Hin Yinn' had finally come to life. When I blew out the candles and she didn't come I thought my wish had failed me. But on the sixth day it came true. She had crawled in from under my parent's fence and I saw her while playing hide and seek. She had ran off when she heard my friends. But we met again later. She didn't answer when I asked her for her name. So I told her mine and told her who she was. She still seemed confused so I took her hand and we walked around. She later confessed that she was shy and had a very strict dad. I remembered her mean dad King Yinn from the story and told her to remember to go home before dark. She laughed and told me that he didn't even like her poking her head out the window at night. We became good friends. She often came dressed in black that she said she snuck it on because her dad liked her wearing bright colours like pink. We both hated pink. We gad so much fun. Then one day she didn't come back.**

_But she's here right now, _I thought, _her hair is shorter but it's her, this doesn't make sense._

"She can't be real," I whispered.

"Wow you're awestruck," Odd said and sounded like he was about to laugh.

But one sharp look from me ended that act.

_I have to figure this out,_ I decided, _I have to know who she really is._

------

I'll update soon. Hope readers will enjoy and review. I'm also going to write a Code Lyoko fic titled 'War Torn'. It's inspired by what happened in Beslan (true story) with the attack in the area and a school. About 170 children died and over 200 adults. The documentary was on HBO, it's really sad. 'War Torn' will be posted in February.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Yumi

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 1: Meet Yumi

At lunch I sat with Jeremie and Odd as usual. Aelita was late.

"I wonder what Aelita's doing?" Jeremie wondered and he sounded openly annoyed.

"Awww, miss your girlfriend?" Odd teased.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up," Jeremie said embarrassed.

"Hey guys!" I heard Aelita calling out to us, "make room," she announced.

_What? _I wondered.

"Don't look now," Odd whispered, "it's your special mystery girl," he told me.

I immediately looked up.

Standing there was that same girl. Yumi Ishiyama.

_Or should I say Hin Yinn, _I thought.

"Um, hi," Yumi said shyly.

I quickly realized that I was staring. I looked away, my face burning intensely.

I could my friends' eyes on me.

"Um, let's just sit down," Aelita decided to say and I heard two chairs draw back since I still refused to look up.

"You're food's not running away," Odd whispered in my ear.

I immediately jerked up.

Aelita couldn't help but giggle.

I looked to see Yumi smile. Unfortunately I also looked to see that she was eyeing me warily.

_Great, _I thought, _I meet a girl I might've imagined and she thinks I'm weird._

"So Yumi," Odd spoke, "you have a hangout group yet?" he asked her.

I was ready to kick him.

"Hangout group?" Yumi asked confused.

"Odd's way of asking if you're single?" Jeremie said intent on revenge for Odd's earlier comment.

Odd and I both spat out what we were eating.

"Wha…no I mean…no…I uh…" Odd said unable to form a full sentence.

After clearing my throat I decided to speak.

"Odd means if you've already found a group of friends to hang with," I told her.

"Oh," Yumi said but sounded disappointed.

Odd and I exchanged looks.

"Um Odd has a…." I started.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that," Yumi said immediately her eyes expressing horror.

"Hmmph," Odd said offended.

The rest of us laughed.

"I'm sorry Odd," Yumi apologized, "I'm certain lots of girls here like you," she said and gave him a 'please don't be mad' smile.

"Well that's true," Odd said proudly, "but you shouldn't knock something 'til you try it," he told her, "I don't mind Japanese girls," he said and winked at her.

"You sure you can handle it?" Yumi decided to play along.

The whole table fell in silence.

Then suddenly both Odd and Yumi burst out laughing.

"You're alright," Odd said when they finally stopped, "I thought for a moment you were more like Ulrich," he said and I almost jumped out of my seat, "you know Mr. Brown haired and serious," he added pointing at me.

"Pointing is bad manners," Yumi said automatically, "I mean, that's what I learned," she added and now stared intently at her food.

Odd leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I think I found you a perfect girlfriend," Odd whispered.

I responded by shoving him off his seat.

_That idiot's going to blow my cover, _I thought angrily.

"Guess I'm not the only one with a short temper," Yumi said suddenly.

The rest of us looked at her in surprise.

"Um, I mean…" Yumi said then looked away.

"That's okay," Odd said as he sat back down, "you're not violent like this one," he said indicating to me.

I openly snarled at him.

"Teenage maturity at its peak," Jeremie said sarcastically.

Aelita and Yumi laughed.

"But seriously," Odd said, "you can hang out with us if you want," he offered.

"I invited her," Aelita whined.

"Fine," Odd said exasperated.

"Would you like to hang out with us Yumi?" Aelita asked brightly.

"Sure," Yumi said, "but do you know this girl called Sissi?" she asked.

The table went DEAD silent.

"Because she's been staring at me all day," Yumi told them, "its kind of creeping me out," she added.

The rest of us looked to see Sissi at her usual table. But unusually we noticed her glaring at someone else today. Yumi.

"Wow," Odd said, "usually she glares at me," he said.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"Odd tells her regularly that she's not queen of the universe," Aelita told Yumi.

"Maybe she has a crush on Odd," Yumi teased.

"Hell no!" Odd shouted suddenly.

The lunchroom became silent. Everyone now stared at our table.

_God Odd, _I thought.

"Um, hell no I don't like sushi?" Odd said but it sounded like a question.

"Funny," Sissi spoke up, "you and your friend look ready to go out and eat some," she said superiorly.

The lunchroom broke out into laughter.

Odd was unable to say anything.

"It's funny," Yumi said suddenly, "that you've been glaring at me all day, then get mad at Odd for talking to me," she said frankly.

The lunchroom immediately became silent.

Sissi's mouth just hung open. I was shocked it didn't actually have something to say.

Then I realized what Yumi meant. Now I was struck silent.

"I may not currently date," Yumi spoke, "but I don't like girls that way," she told Sissi, "sorry if I disappointed you," she said and turned to face Sissi, "I hear you don't like having things not go your way," she said with fake sweetness then turned around to face us.

"Wow," I said softly.

_This girl has the personality of a teeter-totter, _I thought, _if I'm wrong and she finds out, I might be on the receiving end like Sissi just was, _I thought warily.

------

I've got the most reviews for a first chapter with this story than any other I have posted here. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter and please read and review this one.


	3. Chapter 2: A Modern Fairytale

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 2: A Modern Fairytale

Classes were done for the day and I was heading for my dorm room.

"Wait!" I heard a voice call from behind me.

I turned around to see Yumi running towards me.

_What does she want? _I wondered.

"You left your math book," Yumi told me and handed it to me, "Odd told me where to go to give it to you," she told me, "said he had something important to do."

_Important my ass, _I thought angrily.

"Um, thanks," I said, "um, do you want to…?" I started to ask.

"Well, well, well," Sissi said loudly and Yumi and I turned around in shock, "what do we have here?" she asked.

"I think she's giving him his math book," Nicolas pointed out.

I almost fainted.

_Nicolas saying something intelligent, _I thought, _this can't be good, _I concluded.

"Wise observation genius," Herve said after Sissi nudged Nicolas angrily with her elbow.

"That hurt," Nicolas whined as he nursed his aching stomach.

"Good," Sissi snapped angrily.

Yumi and I stood still has we watched the dumbest show on earth. Live.

"Anyway," Sissy snapped, "so you two are getting close I see."

I couldn't help but blush.

"Ha, ha, Ulrich's blushing," Nicolas said laughing.

Sissi growled and angrily shoved Nicolas.

"Listen to me you Asian hussy!" Sissi exploded, "Ulrich's mine," she declared.

"No I'm not!" I shouted.

"Um, is there something…." Yumi started to ask pointing at the both of us.

"Yes," Sissi said immediately.

"No!" I shouted horrified, "never was, never will."

Sissi glared at me hatefully.

"Guess you truly love those who never love you back," Yumi observed.

"He does love me!" Sissi shouted.

"No I don't!" I shouted back.

"Why not?" Sissi demanded.

_Because you're annoying, _I thought, _for starters._

"Because you're annoying," I told her, "and mean," I added.

"Your friend Odd's mean too," Sissi complained.

"Only to people like you," I countered, "and at least he goes after people who'd actually date him," he added.

"If you dated me you'd change your mind," Sissi said.

"If I dated you I'd lose my mind," I told her, "Yumi's new, cut her some slack," I said.

"After she made me out to be a lesbian?" Sissi demanded incredulously.

"You did that on your own," Yumi spoke up, "I just had the guts to say it."

"Do you have the guts to take me on?" Sissi challenged.

"You really want to fight me?" Yumi asked and her voice suddenly sounded dark.

Sissi gulped.

"Um, you can't hit me," Sissi said stepping back, "the headmaster is my father."

"You mean that nice man procreated and created you?" Yumi asked incredulously.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

I could hear Nicolas laughing too.

"Stop laughing you idiot!" Sissi shouted angrily, "both of you are useless!" she shouted and stormed off.

"Wait," Herve said and chased after her.

After laughing some more Nicolas realized both his 'friends' were gone.

"Huh?" Nicolas said.

"They went that way," Yumi told him and pointed.

"Uh, thanks," Nicolas said and ran in that direction.

"Yumi that's the wrong way," I told her after Nicolas was out of sight.

"He doesn't know that," Yumi said amused.

Both of us burst out laughing.

------

That night I lay in bed thinking about Yumi.

_Or Hin Yinn, _I thought, _I need to solve this, _I decided, _its driving me nuts!"_

I snuck out leaving a sleeping Odd and my ear plugs behind.

I got to Jeremie's dorm room and carefully knocked.

_Thank God he sleeps alone, _I thought in relief as he finally opened the door.

"I'm working on something important," Jeremie said the moment he opened the door.

"I just need your laptop," I told him.

"I'm using it," Jeremie whined.

"Then help me and you'll get it back faster," I countered.

"What do you want?" Jeremie asked and let me in.

"Hello to you too," I said and sat by the laptop.

"What are you searching for?" Jeremie asked.

"Um, sightings of Hin Yinn," I said hesitantly, "in France," I added.

"There are over 6,000," Jeremie said hesitantly, "wait," he said, "are you wasting my time searching for sightings of a fictiona…!" he started to demand angrily.

"Try eight to nine years go," I said instead of answering.

Jeremie did, but he looked pretty pissed.

"Around 400," Jeremie said.

"Show them up," I told him.

"What!" Jeremie shouted.

"Just do it," I snapped.

Jeremie glared angrily than me.

"Whatever," Jeremie muttered and started bringing up the pictures.

_I have to know if I'm right, _I thought desperately, _either way, at least only Jeremie will think I'm nuts, _I noted, _well, at least for now._

-----

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter and those who review this one.


	4. Chapter 3: Untitled

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 3: Untitled

"Stop!" I cried and pointed at a picture.

Jeremie clicked on it and brought it up on screen.

"Can you save that?" I asked him.

"No!" Jeremie snapped, "I'm not wasting any space on my computer on this foolishness!" he shouted, "I wouldn't even expect this from Odd," he added.

"Fine," I snapped, "just send it to my email address or something."

"Not 'til you tell me what's going on," Jeremie said defiantly.

_Damn it! _I thought, _I've been caught._

"Oh forget it," Jeremie said suddenly and I noticed his hands fly across the keyboard, "there, I sent it," he told me.

"Um, thanks," I said.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jeremie asked and turned to look at me.

"No," I said honestly.

"Get out," Jeremie said simply but it was obvious that he was serious.

"Good Night," I said and left.

"Whatever," Jeremie muttered and closed the door.

----

The following afternoon I was in computer class. I had decided to sit away from Jeremie and Odd today. But unfortunately I was stuck beside Nicolas.

"How come you're not sitting with your friends?" Nicolas asked.

"Why aren't you?" I countered.

"Sissi," Nicolas said in one word.

_Figures, _I thought.

The teacher decided to go do something of the sort. I didn't hear what it was but it only meant to me one thing. I finally had the opportunity to check out my e-mail.

"What you doing?" Nicolas asked.

"None of your business," I snapped as I brought up the picture, "you tell anyone and I'll crack you in half," I threatened in a whisper.

Nicolas gulped.

I sighed.

I can't do this, I thought. 

"Just don't tell anybody okay," I whispered.

Nicolas still looking away from me nodded.

I sighed again. Now I felt even worse.

I opened the website I wanted and uploaded the photo. It was a paying site that could find the identity of thousands of people. It was my Dad's account and he gave Mom and I full access to save money. Not that we needed to, but my Dad was real stingy on anything that didn't keep up public appearance.

I clicked search and waited.

It all took less than 30 seconds.

_Unknown? _I thought incredulously, _what do they mean they don't know?_

I typed in Yumi Ishiyama's residing in France. Several pictures popped up. But none were of Yumi.

_What the hell? _I wondered, _if she's not Yumi, who is she?_

I decided to check on Ishiyama's living in France. I got over a hundred. When I added of Japanese descent, probably born in Japan, I got nine. After looking through I settled on a Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama with two children. The eldest was Rin Ishiyama a girl and the younger one Hiroki Ishiyama, a boy.

_But if this girl is named Rin, _I thought, _how come she looks just like Yumi?_

I searched some more using the auto help because I didn't know how to use computers at this level. Still nothing.

Then I recalled Yumi mentioning an accident.

_Worth a shot? _I decided.

I checked accidents happening within the family.

The search came up classified.

_Damn it! _I thought angrily and slammed my fist on the table.

Several people turned to stare at me.

"Oh," I said and quickly removed all evidence of my search and focused on my class work.

-------

(Normal POV)

Yumi exited school waving goodbye to her friends.

Suddenly a car drove up and stopped right beside Yumi. The brakes could be heard a mile away.

"Get in."

"Dad?" Yumi asked.

"Get in right now," Mr. Ishiyama ordered loudly.

Yumi carefully got inside, feeling the eyes of fellow students on her back.

_This is so embarrassing, _Yumi thought.

Yumi barely closed the car door when her Dad sped off.

"Dad what's wrong with you?" Yumi demanded incredulously as her father drove like a madman.

"Someone searched an old picture of you at your new school today," Mr. Ishiyama said seriously, "a picture taken before your accident," he added.

Yumi froze.

"I think it's best…" Mr. Ishiyama started to say.

"No," Yumi refused.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Ishiyama demanded, "are you refusing to obey me?"

"No," Yumi said humbly knowing her father's flaring temper.

"Good," Mr. Ishiyama snapped, "you'll stay home tomorrow," he told her, "I'll talk to our investigator and decide what to do from there," he added.

"Maybe we should call…" Yumi started to suggest.

"No police!" Mr. Ishiyama refused immediately completely frightening Yumi, "R…Yumi it's best not to involve law enforcement," he told her calmly, "you'll understand when you're older," he said kindly.

"Okay," Yumi agreed softly fearful of angering her father again.

_You don't know how special you are Yumi, _Mr. Ishiyama thought, _after what happened to Rin I never thought I'd have my daughter again, _he thought, _I'm NOT losing you._

Mr. Ishiyama continued driving; the rest of the car drive went on in silence.

-----

Sorry for the late update. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far and to those who'll review now.


	5. Chapter 4: A Day Of Yumi

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 4: A Day Of Yumi

It was a new morning and Yumi had to stay home. She was very bitter about it.

(Yumi's POV)

This is stupid.

I have to spend the day at my boring house alone. I couldn't even call anyone cause my Dad's been acting like his freaked out self

_I have to stay home because someone was looking up my picture? _I thought, _how lame is that, seriously._

I always wondered what was different about my family. I couldn't remember my youngest years at all. It was as if an eraser just went right over it. I knew the accident was the main catalyst but what else was suppressing my memory? My father had long stopped with counsellors and despite advice from therapists only had me on medication. I hadn't had a session with a therapist for years. Not that I was complaining. My life was none of their business anyway. Hell, years of my life isn't even any business of mine.

I noticed that it was nearly lunchtime. Well lunchtime at school. I wondered if I'd ever go back.

"With my Dad's behaviour probably not," I said to myself, "I hope he just transfers schools not make Hiroki and me leave town."

I went and ate some chicken chop suey.

After that I took my medication. Then I noticed something. Some of my medications were in bottles signed by different doctors. But the signatures looked the same, or at least similar. A few even reminded me of the writing of…

I immediately ran for my cell phone.

But then I quickly hung it up.

_This is too strange, _I concluded, _I need to make sure my call can't be traced._

I got pen and paper and snuck out the basement window. I was taking absolutely no risks in being discovered.

I quickly hurried for the nearest payphone.

I dialled the number and waited.

"Hi Yumi," Aelita said brightly.

"I need to speak to Jeremie," I said immediately.

"Oh, um, okay," Aelita said slowly, "Jeremie," she said.

"Hello?" Jeremie asked.

"Do you have your laptop?" I asked abruptly.

"Yes," Jeremie said carefully.

"I need you to look up something for me," I told him, "something on some medicines."

"Medicines?" Jeremie asked incredulously, "that's stranger than what U…" he started, "owww!" he cried suddenly, "fine I won't tell her," he snapped angrily at someone, "just give a minute," he told me and put me in hold.

A few minutes later I heard from him again.

"Ready," Jeremie told me.

"Arepnosol, Fryredozinne, Junitrypids, Wes-twenty, Dierdre Free, Bridds, Kinitolon, Red Hint Dinn, and Tiny Graysolnol," I listed.

I then had to spell several for him.

I could hear Jeremie's fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Yumi," Jeremie said, "you say Wes-twenty, Kinitolon, and Fryredozinne are medications?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"I don't know where you got that stuff," Jeremie said frankly, "but those medicines don't exist," he revealed to me.

I almost dropped the phone.

_Don't exist, _I thought, _then what the hell have I been taking for over four years?_

"Yumi?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes," I said my voice cracked.

"Um, do you know what the other medicines are for?" Jeremie asked.

"They're supposed to be for my memory, nightmares, mental stuff," I told him.

"Thank God," Jeremie said relieved, "I thought you'd tell me you didn't know you were taking memory suppressants," he said.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

_Suppressants? _I wondered in frightened disbelief, _why the hell would I be given suppressants?_

"Yumi," Jeremie said, "you didn't know you were being given suppressants did you?" he asked her.

"No," I responded.

----

Suspense. Don't you love it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. War Torn has been going slower than I thought. I hope to have it posted before April. I have mentioned some details about this story in my 'Madame Halie Fics' forum.


	6. Chapter 5: Hiding Dangerously

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 5: Hiding Dangerously

It was nearly nightfall when I reached the abandoned factory. I hurried in and searched for her.

"Yumi," I said as I continued searching.

"I'm in here Ulrich," Yumi said softly.

I walked briskly and found her in front of a huge computer.

"Whoah," I said.

"I can't believe Aelita's dad did secret research here," Yumi said.

"Yeah, her Dad was working on something she only knew involved something named Xana," I told her, "she said her Dad discontinued for classified reasons."

"You have everything?" Yumi asked me.

"Oh, yeah," I said realizing that I hadn't given her yet, "here's the food, some books, and Odd even threw in a video game," I told her.

Yumi chuckled.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay here?" I asked her, "maybe your family…"

"How'd you feel if you found out that you were being secretly fed stuff that kept you from regaining your memory?" Yumi demanded.

"Um," I said.

I quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry," Yumi apologized.

"It's okay," I said, "you're just upset about what happened today."

"You mean what I found out today," Yumi corrected me, "this has been going on for years," she said, "God only knows what else I don't know," she said sounding ready to cry.

I sighed.

"Yumi," I said, "I found out some info on you," I told her.

"What?" Yumi asked incredulously.

"You might not believe this…" I started.

"Ulrich," Yumi cut me off, "I'll believe anything."

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath, "I first saw you…"

----

(Normal POV)

Meanwhile at the dorms Ulrich's cell rings.

Odd answers it.

"I'm sorry but Ulrich…" Odd starts.

"Where is my daughter?" a voice demands angrily.

"Excuse me?" Odd asked incredulously.

"I am Mr. Ishiyama," the voice responded, "where is my daughter?" he demanded again angrily.

Odd silently gulped.

"Did you just gulp?" Mr. Ishiyama demanded loudly.

Odd immediately hung up the cell.

Ulrich's cell rang again. Odd refused to answer it.

----

It was almost midnight when a phone rang at the Hopper residence. Mr. Hopper sighed and answered it.

"Is this Mr. Ishiyama?" Mr. Hopper asked trying not to sigh.

"Where is my daughter?" Mr. Ishiyama demanded.

"My daughter doesn't know anything," Mr. Hopper told him, "she's told me that, and I've told you that."

"Let me be the judge of that," Mr. Ishiyama snapped, "put her on the phone," he ordered.

"No," Mr. Hopper refused, "my daughter doesn't want to talk to you," he told Mr. Ishiyama, "and frankly, neither do I," he added.

"I'll call the police," Mr. Ishiyama threatened.

"And tell them what?" Mr. Hopper asked, "that you've been verbally assaulting a little girl?" he countered.

Mr. Ishiyama growled.

"I'll call the police," Mr. Hopper copied, "tell them you've been verbally assaulting my daughter, verbally assaulting me, claiming your daughter's missing when she hasn't been at school all day either, and let's not forgot who most likely last saw her."

"Are you….!" Mr. Ishiyama started to shout.

Mr. Hopper immediately hung up.

----

I've been having writer's block with the stories I write here. I'll try to update again this week but I give no guarantees. Sorry for the short chapter. Thank you for reviewing.


	7. Chapter 6: Investigated

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 6: Investigated

Today was Saturday and Odd and I were heading back to the dorms after having a really good swim in the school pool.

As we walked I noticed a man in full black staring at us. Odd followed my eyes and noticed him too.

"Think he's with Yumi's father?" I asked Odd.

"Maybe," Odd responded.

"Excuse me…" the man started and stepped forward.

"You run left, I'll run right," I told Odd.

"Wai…" Odd started.

"Now!" I shouted and started running.

"Help Jim I think this guy wants to touch me!" I heard Odd scream.

I stopped and turned back.

Big mistake.

I ran right into someone.

I fell back hard on my back.

"Oww," I said and grabbed my lower back.

"You," I heard a man snarl.

I looked up to see the same who was staring at Odd and I.

"Did you tell your friend I was going to touch him?" the man demanded angrily.

"Huh?" I asked confused, "WHAT!" I shouted realizing the accusation, "no, I just said…"

"Well I had to run because some big brown haired guy thought I was a paedophile!" the man exploded, "I'm a private investigator for Gods sake!"

"Investigator?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah," the man responded, "here's my identification," he showed me.

"Ronald Jones," I said.

"Yes," Detective Jones said and put it away, "now," he said, "if I say your name's Ulrich, you won't panic like your friend, will you?" he asked me.

"No," I said, "what did Odd say about you?" I asked, "I only told him to run," I revealed.

"Well I guess he too it further," Detective Jones said sounding very upset.

"Sorry," I apologized, "are you here for Mr. Ishiyama?" I asked him.

Detective Jones eyes widened.

"Great," I muttered.

"I'm working for a different client," Detective Jones revealed, "this client is interested in finding Yumi Ishiyama safe and sound," he told me.

"Who is your client?" I asked suspiciously.

"A relation," Detective Jones responded, "a relation who among other things has concerns about Mr. Ishiyama," he told me.

_Yeah right, _I thought.

"Can you tell me anything kid?" Detective Jones asked me.

"I don't trust you," I said honestly.

"I understand," Detective Jones said, "but this girl has family that loves her and…"

I immediately snorted.

I soon looked to see Detective Jones staring at me with a look that told me he was very offended.

"What did she tell you?" Detective Jones asked me.

"I think I should go," I said instead of answering.

"Did she accuse her mother?" Detective Jones asked me suddenly.

"Her mother!" I cried incredulously.

Detective Jones sighed.

"K…Ulrich, tell me something," Detective Jones almost begged.

I thought about and sighed.

"Ask for the Yumi's medication," I told him.

"What?" Detective Jones demanded.

"Ask for the names of her medication and cross reference them," I expanded.

Detective Jones face darkened.

"Are you saying that she's being given dangerous medication?" Detective Jones asked seriously.

"Some aren't what she was told they were," I said honestly.

"Where is she Ulrich?" Detective Jones asked me.

"I don't know," I lied.

"I need to…" Detective Jones started.

"Check the medicines," I told him, "then get back to me."

"Okay," Detective Jones agreed, "can I have a contact number?" he asked.

I gave him my cell number.

"Okay," Detective Jones said and sighed, "if this doesn't check out…"

"It will," I said firmly.

"Goodbye," Detective Jones said and left.

I watched him go hoping I did the right thing.

-----

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 7: Fantasy?

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 7: Fantasy?

It was late evening when I got to the abandoned factory. But when I called for her she didn't answer.

"Yumi," I repeated and looked everywhere, "Yumi!" I shouted.

When I returned to the computer room I noticed something that made my blood run cold.

The huge computer was on.

**"Ulrich," Aelita said, "if you're to have use of the factory for Yumi, you have to promise me one thing," she said to me.**

**I looked at her strangely. **

**"Okay," I agreed. **

**"Never turn on the super computer," Aelita told me, "my father stopped research and shut that thing down for a reason," she said seriously, "promise you'll never turn it on." **

**"Um, yeah I promise," I promised, "I'll never turn it on Aelita," I told her firmly, "Yumi and I will never betray you." **

**"I truly hope so," Aelita said softly, "I truly hope so." **

"Damn it!" I exploded, "she troubled that stupid thing!" I shouted angrily.

"Hello Ulrich"

I froze staring at the screen.

_Is this thing communicating with me? _I wondered.

"Do you want to help Yumi?"

I squinted. I just couldn't believe it.

"Do you want to save her?"

I remembered that I told Yumi that she was likely from a fantasy world. But this was just too much fantasy for me.

"Do want Yumi a.k.a. Hin Yinn to die?"

I froze terrified at that question.

_Die? _I thought.

"Go to the pods if you want to save her."

"Pods?" I asked out loud.

"Yes."

I jumped back. I thought this thing was just automatically typing. I didn't know that it could understand me.

Suddenly the screen went blank.

Then a map appeared. I soon realized that it was a map of the laboratory. I soon noticed a section of the map in red.

"Virtualisation pods," I read.

I quickly realized this was where Yumi was. I ran like hell was at my heels.

When I got there I was even more confused. Three pods. No Yumi.

I walked up to one and noticed a particular loud whirring sound. The other two were silent.

"Yumi!" I realized.

I started pulling and kicking at the pod. No use.

I started backtracking everything that computer said.

"Go to the pods if I want to save her," I repeated.

Then I realized…

"I have to go in," I said softly.

_But what if I never get out? _I wondered, _what if Yumi and I… _

I angrily shook my head. It didn't matter. I had to save her.

I chose an empty pod and went inside.

I soon saw the open doors close in front of me. Light was everywhere.

I felt a whoosh and my body was gone.

I soon looked down and saw myself over a rocky world.

_Wai… rocky? _I thought.

I suddenly started to fall.

"Ahhhh!" I cried out and fell hard on my side.

I winced and got on my feet.

I soon however noticed that my clothes had changed and my body…

"I'm in a computer program," I realized.

I noticed I was dressed in rich clothes, had a sword, and had a lion with the words 'Prince Ulrich' written underneath it on the front of some medieval blue thing thrown over my shirt. Underneath it I had on a long sleeved white shirt with about two more shirt things under it, beige pants, white stockings and black shoes. I looked very prince like. But felt very stupid.

I sighed and started searching for Yumi. I soon saw something heading for me. It was a huge crab with long legs. After running from the lasers it shot at me I decided to fight. I ran up the side of a rocky hill and flicked over. I cut off one of its legs.

But the crazy thing still chased me. And for a wobbler it was fast.

I cut off all its legs when it finally fell and exploded.

"Whew," I said in relief.

"Help!" I heard someone shout.

I quickly ran in that direction. I soon noticed my super sprint ability.

I noticed a little girl being surrounded by some freaky looking bees. I also noticed they had that same logo like the crab.

_Hmm? _I wondered.

I super sprinted and started hitting them at that spot with my sword. They were instantly destroyed. When the ten got down to four they flew away.

I panted heavily and placed the sword back in its sheath.

I turned to look at the little girl. She didn't look eight.

She sat on the ground whimpering.

I stretched a hand towards her. Just then something shot at me.

I jumped back and looked to see some weird octopus thing coming towards me. In its tentacles was Yumi.

"Yumi!" I shouted.

The little girl quickly looked up.

"She tried to help me," the little girl said in a small voice, "anyone who helps me pays a price," she said softly.

"What price?" I demanded desperately.

"Death," the little girl said, "they forever disappear from here," she added.

I glared at that octopus. No way was I letting it kill Yumi.

But suddenly it put Yumi down and fled.

Looking around I soon saw why.

The world was disappearing!

"Follow me!" the little girl shouted.

I look to see the little girl already up and running. I picked up Yumi and sped after her.

I soon saw one of those pod things and the girl ran into it. I quickly followed her.

Soon we were being lifted up and I saw all sort of programs and word things flowing around me.

"Wha…" I started to ask.

"Tell her I want to see," Yumi said suddenly stirring.

"What?" I asked confused, "Yumi!" I shouted, "you're okay," I said gratefully.

"Tell her I want to see that day," Yumi said groggily.

"What day?" I asked.

"The day that I last saw you," Yumi revealed, "or at least, when you said you last me," she said in reference to everything I had told her.

I was shocked. When I told her what I knew she thought I was nuts.

"She can do that?" I asked looking at the green haired girl.

Yumi nodded.

"Little girl," I started.

"Xanya," Yumi corrected.

"Xanya," I said to her.

"Your request will be granted," Xanya said in a computerized voice, "you have one hour," she told us.

"One hour to what?" I asked.

"Figure out what it is you want to know," Xanya responded.

Neither Yumi and I heard anymore. In a flash of light we were both gone.

-----

This site needs to sort this upload problem. I only recently found out how to upload my stuff despite the error page. I hope this chapter was refreshing. Thank you those who've reviewed before and those who'll review now.


	9. Chapter 8: Backtrack

**Please Note: **This chapter will involve the detective and other people from the show excluding Yumi and Ulrich. This really should've been chapter 7, but at the time I was drawing blank. So here it is. It's set before and in between events of ch7. Hence the Title.

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 8: Backtrack

(Normal POV)

Earlier the same day around noon Detective Jones stepped into his private 'office'. He had spoken to Ulrich a little over an hour ago and had just finished getting the list of medication from Mrs. Ishiyama. He started checking them out on his laptop.

They were all legit.

_Worthless little…, _Detective Jones thought angrily.

Just then his office phone rang.

"Hello," Detective Jones said grouchily.

"Hello," Jeremie responded, "is this Detective Jones?" he asked.

"Yes, who's this?" Detective Jones asked.

"I have only one task," Jeremie said frankly, "I'd rather do it anonymously," he added.

"Okay," Detective Jones agreed.

"I have here a list of medicine found by Yumi Ishiyama…" Jeremie started.

"Oh I've already spoken to one of her parents," Detective Jones interrupted, "everything's accounted for," he said enthusiastically.

"Can I just read to you the medication that Yumi said she found?" Jeremie asked.

"Go ahead," Detective Jones said even though he saw no point.

Jeremie read his list.

After a moment Detective Jones burst out laughing.

"I'm serious," Jeremie stated, "she even noticed that some of the signed medication had similar signatures despite being from different doctors," he added.

Detective Jones suddenly got serious.

"Did you look up on these medications?" Detective Jones asked.

"Listen mister I'm only supposed to…" Jeremie started.

"Listen to me," Detective Jones said loudly, "I'm trying to find a little girl," he said seriously, "I'm trying to find out right now if the only parent I trusted lied to me," he said, "now tell me, did you look up these medicines?" he asked Jeremie.

"Yes," Jeremie responded humbly.

Detective Jones sighed.

"What did you find out?" Detective Jones asked.

"Some are suppressants and others don't exist," Jeremie told him.

Detectives Jones was completely appalled.

"Tell me all that you know," Detective Jones said seriously, "leave nothing out."

----

It was late evening when a panicked Mr. Hopper ran into the abandoned factory. A tearful Aelita was close behind him.

"I told them…" Aelita started.

"You shouldn't have let anyone in here!" Mr. Hopper shouted angrily.

"But they promised…." Aelita tried.

"Promises," Mr. Hopper snapped, "they're never kept Aelita," he said as he marched up to the super computer, "for the most part, promises are never kept," he concluded.

"I'm so sorry daddy," Aelita said and broke in tears.

An irate Mr. Hopper calmed down and sighed.

"It's okay," Mr. Hopper told Aelita, "no matter what," he said, "I'll make this right."

----

Meanwhile at the Ishiyama residence a furious Mrs. Ishiyama glared at Hiroki.

"You've known this whole time haven't you?" Mrs. Ishiyama demanded.

Hiroki shook his head.

"Do you know what will happen if everyone finds out?" Mrs. Ishiyama demanded.

"Everything will be okay," Hiroki said softly.

"You'll be placed in a foster home," Mrs. Ishiyama whispered in his ear, "your sister will be seen as crazy," she told him.

"Dad will…" Hiroki started.

"Dad will be in jail," Mrs. Ishiyama said and stood up calmly, "I'll be in jail," she continued, "but I guarantee you," she said fiercely, "your dad will suffer in jail a lot longer," she added.

"I'll…" Hiroki started to threaten and jumped to his feet angrily.

"Oh officer, officer," Mrs. Ishiyama said pretending to call the police, "I…I…I….I have to tell…I have to tell you something," she started.

"Stop it!" Hiroki screamed.

"My husband hit my daughter years ago on a lonely road and decided to cover it up because he was drinking," Mrs. Ishiyama continued.

"LIAR!" Hiroki shrieked.

"And after she recovered he made me give and even sign some fake prescriptions that kept her from remembering her past," Mrs. Ishiyama went on.

"Please," Hiroki now begged, "mummy, don't," he begged falling to his knees.

"He even got his son, my dear Hiroki, to help him," Mrs. Ishiyama said in a mocking voice no longer using her 'helpless' wife voice as she got on her knees to be face to face with him, "told him it was best for the family," she concluded.

"Okay," Hiroki said in a cracked voice, "I won't tell," he told her, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't tell anyone, mummy," Mrs. Ishiyama told him taking his face in one of her hands.

"You're not my mummy," Hiroki said defiantly, "not anymore," he added.

Mrs. Ishiyama angrily boxed him in the face.

"What the hell's going on here?" Mr. Ishiyama demanded as he stepped in, "why did you hit our son?"

Suddenly Mr. Ishiyama heard something click behind him.

It was a gun.

----

The problem with uploading seems to be over. I'm so glad. I hope that goes the same for everyone else. I hope this chapter excited and left everyone guessing. The next one is all Ulrich and Yumi. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I enjoyed the overwhelming response. And a thank you to those who'll review this one.


	10. Chapter 9: Betrayal

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 9: Betrayal

**(Time: 12:45pm, Place: The Stern's family Manor, Country: Germany)**

(Yumi's POV)

Ulrich and I fell on grassy plains with a hard thud.

I closed my eyes and winced. My body still ached from my fight with that stupid virtual octopus. I think that girl Xanya called it a skitsazoa, or something. Sounded more like a disease or disorder to me. I tried to get up but felt really woozy.

"You feel it too?" Ulrich asked and I noticed he was kneeling, "I feel a little tired too," he told me, "creepy jet lag," he added.

I smiled. Soon I was laughing.

I think I heard Ulrich chuckle. I'm not sure.

"Wait!" Ulrich shouted and jumped to his feet.

I looked at Ulrich with concern. He was looking around as if this was all the most unbelievable thing he had seen. In my opinion waking up with a mouth stash on my face because of my little brother was more unbelievable than this. For all I knew we were in another virtual world. And this one at least didn't have monsters. Well, none that have made themselves known so far.

"This is it Yumi," Ulrich said to me, "the last day I saw you," he said.

I was shocked.

_How could he know that? _I wondered.

Ulrich pointed a shaky hand and my eyes followed it.

Further down in a field of grain, two figures ran through it hurriedly. One was definitely wearing a dress. A dark coloured dress.

"Let's go," Ulrich said seriously.

"What?" I asked.

"That's us," Ulrich revealed to me, "we played in the grain the last time we met," he told me.

I was completely mystified.

_That little girl down there is me? _I wondered unable to believe it.

"Come on Yumi," Ulrich said urgently and pulled me to my feet, "we only have an hour," he added.

"But Ulrich…" I started still feeling a bit de-virtualised style jet lagged.

"It will take us about fifteen minutes to get there," Ulrich interrupted me, "running," he added.

I looked at him incredulously.

"We don't know how long we have before you disappear from me forever," Ulrich told me, "or at least…forever in my young mind's eye," he added.

I could sense his longing and urgency. It made me feel sorry for him.

_But wait? _I thought, _is he worried about me or Hin Yinn? _I asked myself, _if Hin Yinn's not me…_I thought, _oh no._

"Ulrich," I said loudly, "I want to go back," I said suddenly.

"What?" Ulrich asked incredulously.

"Hin Yinn, Rin,…what does it matter?" I asked him, "you have me, I have you, we have Odd, Jeremie, Aelita…" I said, "we don't need anything else," I said pulling him back, "forget about the past," I said happily, "let's go towards our future," I said and pulled him back harder as a virtual return hole appeared.

_What the hell? _Ulrich wondered.

Ulrich pulled his hand away from me angrily.

"How did you know that was there?" Ulrich demanded, "why aren't we really in the past?"

"Ulrich," I said reaching for him, "we are in the past," I told him, "we are…" I said but stopped as my voice slowed down.

I suddenly felt tired. I didn't understand it.

_What's the matter with me? _I thought wearily.

(Normal POV)

Ulrich watched Yumi faze in and out of focus. Or at least something that either wanted to fool him or really thought it was Yumi.

_Maybe I can use this to my advantage, _Ulrich thought.

"Ahhhhh!" the fake Yumi suddenly screamed and blew up into a million blue virtual pieces.

"Yumi!" Ulrich cried out by instinct.

Suddenly there was giggling. Evil childish giggling.

Ulrich looked to see himself surrounded by evil red glowing eyed younger versions of both him and Yumi.

"Did you really think I'd help you?" a voice spoke.

Ulrich looked up. The voice seemed to come from the sky.

"Xanya?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm a feminized virtual version of Xana," Xanya spoke, "Xana's in the outside world now," she revealed, "in your body," she added.

"What!" Ulrich shouted, "what's the meaning of this?" he demanded angrily.

Xanya laughed loudly.

"I want revenge," Xanya said her voice now deep and computerized, "I was locked away, but no more!" she shouted, "no more," she said in a slowing voice.

Ulrich noticed everything around him started to go in and out of focus. Like a power surge.

Suddenly all the evil virtual children disappeared. Blue virtual pieces floating into the air then disappearing.

Then everything turned back to normal.

Well as normal as it turns back to when you're trapped in a virtual world.

"How the hell am I going to get out of this?" Ulrich asked himself as he looked around the same rocky terrain he was in before he went to save Xanya.

----

Yumi opened her eyes and looked around. It was definitely in the afternoon. When she looked up she saw two kids staring at her.

Yumi gasped.

One looked just like Ulrich. But younger.

The other looked like…

"Are you me?" Yumi asked, "or Hin Yinn?"

The Young Ulrich grabbed Hin Yinn's hand defensively.

"She's mine," Young Ulrich said defensively.

Hin Yinn looked at him quizzically.

Yumi slowly stood up and brushed herself off.

Young Ulrich glared at her angrily.

"Um," Yumi said, "I was uh…" she said trying to think of something, "I was sent from the future," she decided to tell the truth.

"Liar!" Young Ulrich shouted, "you're here to steal Hin Yinn away!" he shouted angrily, "you were sent by her father!" he yelled and stood protectively in front of her.

Yumi was appalled. The little boy really thought that she was here to steal away his friend.

Hin Yinn gently touched his shoulder.

"She's real Ulrich," Hin Yinn whispered.

Young Ulrich looked at Hin Yinn.

"What's your name?" Hin Yinn asked Yumi.

Yumi gulped.

"She's you isn't she?" Young Ulrich interrupted, "she'd have your name," he insisted.

Hin Yinn sighed.

"Go and get my pink dress Ulrich," Hin Yinn instructed him.

"What?" Young Ulrich asked incredulously, "I'm not…"

"I'll be safe," Hin Yinn said, "if anything Goron will save me," she told me.

Yumi raised an eyebrow.

Young Ulrich went deep in thought. Then he hugged Hin Yinn, glared at Yumi, then ran off.

Hin Yinn sighed.

"Was he mad?" Hin Yinn asked suddenly.

"What?" Yumi asked taken a back.

"When you told him the truth," Hin Yinn persisted.

"Uh…" Yumi said.

"He hates me," Hin Yinn said tearfully, "in the future he hates me," she said nearly crying, "that's why you came back," she

"Wait no…." Yumi started.

"Don't lie to me!" Hin Yinn shrieked, "you told him I wasn't really imaginary!" she accused.

Yumi froze.

"What?" Yumi asked softly.

"I lied to him," Hin Yinn said tears flowing down her cheeks, "I'm just a Japanese girl named Rin," she revealed, "I'm not imaginary at all," she said truthfully.

"You," Young Ulrich suddenly snarled.

Both Rin and Yumi turned around.

Standing there glaring with eyes filled with loathing was Young Ulrich.

His eyes piercing the very soul of a frightened Rin.

"You!" Young Ulrich shouted pointing at Yumi this time, "where is my future self?" he demanded.

"Huh?" Yumi asked, "oh, he should be…" she started, "he was supposed to be here with me," she said softly.

"You were here alone," Rin said.

Yumi looked around desperately. How was this possible? Ulrich was to be here with her.

"What could've…?" I started to ask myself, "Xanya," she snarled in realization.

_I've been tricked_, Yumi realized.

----

Aelita and Mr. Hopper ran as fast as they could.

A red eyed Ulrich growled and chased after them. Blue lightening emanating from his hands.

_Finally I XANA will have his revenge, _Xana thought.

"Aelita," Mr. Hopper whispered.

"Yes Dad," Aelita said her legs pumping with great effort.

"There's a turn up ahead," Mr. Hopper said, "take it," he told her.

"What?" Aelita asked incredulously.

"Get back to the factory," Mr. Hopper instructed, "undo the damage Xana's done," he said seriously.

"Bu…" Aelita protested.

"Do as I say!" Mr. Hopper shouted.

A shocked Aelita took the turn when she saw it.

Mr. Hopper continued running straight forward.

Xana stopped.

"Hmph, I can always kill that pink bitch later," Xana decided and proceeded to speed up the chase after his creator and betrayer.

----

I apologize profusely to those expecting Ulrich and Yumi fluff. It just didn't work out for this chapter. I'll get it in when I can. Welcome back Yumi2. Welcome back to all those reviewers who've been absent til recently. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and thank you to all who review this one.


	11. Chapter 10: Reality vs Fantasy

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 10: Reality vs. Fantasy

Aelita's fingers sped over the keys. Soon Ulrich in the virtual world Lyoko appeared on screen. After getting the necessary equipment for communication, she spoke.

"Ulrich?" Aelita asked, "can you hear me?"

Ulrich looked around.

_Is that Aelita? _Ulrich wondered.

"Ulrich it's me Aelita," Aelita said, "please answer."

"How can I be sure it's you?" Ulrich asked.

"You went on the super computer without person," Aelita said unhappily.

Ulrich inwardly sweat dropped.

_Oh yeah, it's here, _Ulrich deduced.

"Sorry Aelita," Ulrich apologized, "but how do I get out of here?" he asked.

"I'm not completely sure," Aelita admitted, "but I need your body back since only your mind…." she spoke.

"My mind?" Ulrich asked.

"You're body's being used by Xana," Aelita told him, "Ulrich I told you not to turn this computer on!" she cried really upset.

"When I came it was already on," Ulrich revealed, "I think Xanya tricked Yumi into one of the pods."

Aelita sighed.

"I used a virus to disable Xana's duplicate Xanya for a short period of time," Aelita said, "but Ulrich," she continued, "Xana's using your body to try and kill my father," she revealed.

"What!" Ulrich shouted, "I'm not going to be framed for murder!" he shouted angrily.

"With my father dead framing won't matter," Aelita said tearfully, "I'm certain he has dangerous things in store for this world once he's done with my father."

Ulrich's eyes widened.

"Xanya said something about revenge, about being locked away," Ulrich said, "what do you think she was planning?" he asked, "she's still trapped here," he pointed out.

"Trapped or assigned there," Aelita wondered.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"What if she's where she needs to be?" Aelita asked, "wouldn't it have been simpler to take Yumi's body if she wanted to leave the virtual world?"

"Yeah," Ulrich agreed, "I wonder what they're planning?"

"Wait I'll find out," Aelita said and typed at lightening speed.

Her eyes soon widened in horror.

"U…U…U…" Aelita stuttered.

"Aelita?" Ulrich asked concerned.

"They're going to destroy our world," Aelita said tearfully, "they're going to make us switch places then suck us into a virtual vacuum that'll destroy us," she said and started crying.

Ulrich took a moment to absorb this information.

"They're gonna suck us into the computer!" Ulrich shouted.

"In essence, yes," Aelita said sadly.

"What the hell is that gonna accomplish!" Ulrich demanded, "I'm not going to be virtual fodder for some stupid vacuum!"

"Replacing Reality's Ugly with Virtual Beauty and Fantasy," Aelita said reciting a phrase.

"What!" Ulrich shouted.

"It's written in the program to destroy us," Aelita responded, "it's not active yet," she said, "I think Xana needs to use this computer," she added.

"My body!" Ulrich realized.

"Yes," Aelita agreed, "and Xanya's obviously a back up, a failsafe."

"So we don't have a lot of time," Ulrich realized.

"She's probably timed," Aelita said, "but I don't think she'll switch the worlds like Xana wants if he fails," she said.

"Whew," Ulrich said gratefully.

"I think she'll destroy both of them," Aelita revealed.

"Wha…oh come on!" Ulrich exploded.

"Xana wants revenge," Aelita said, "I don't think he's considering the deadly consequences," she told Ulrich.

"So if he can't destroy us Xanya will kill everybody," Ulrich summarized, "great," he muttered.

"Wait," Aelita said as she typed, "Ulrich did anything strange happen when you went into the virtual world?" she asked.

Ulrich thought about it.

"I fought some virtual monsters, saved Yumi from some freaky octopus thing…" Ulrich listed.

"The scyphozoa!" Aelita shouted.

"That sounds like a disease," Ulrich said immediately.

Aelita sighed.

_Sometimes I think he's getting a little too close to Odd, _Aelita thought.

"The scyphozoa is what you called octopus thing," Aelita explained, "it's supposed to take and insert certain things into your memory," she said looking at the monster directory on the computer, "but why would it be after Yumi?" she wondered.

Ulrich thought about it.

"Xanya!" both he and Aelita cried at the same time.

----

Odd ran as fast as he could. He and everyone else in Kadic were in a panic.

Freaky video game, computer-looking monsters were attacking the school. The flow that was streaming towards the school had stopped. But there were already a lot on the campus and some were flowing into the streets scaring and shooting lasers at passer-bys and arriving parents.

Odd cried out as he tripped.

"Oww!" Odd cried and grabbed his leg, he was hit.

A weird yellow monster with spiky legs, a weird little body and one red ball that shot lasers where an eye should be ran up to him.

Odd watched it fearfully.

But strangely it didn't fire.

Odd looked around to see an octopus or squid things grabbing students and teachers and touching them on the head.

The victims went wide-eyed and completely still. After a while their eyes closed and the monster dropped them.

But then they got up.

Odd watched horrified as seven of them attacked and held down one student.

The attacker's eyes glowing a menacing red.

_They've been hypnotized, _Odd thought.

Just then Jim now with red eyes kicked a fleeing student so hard she flew into a tree.

_They've been possessed! _Odd re-thought.

Then Odd's eyes widened.

"It's going to do the same thing to me," Odd realized, "that's why you're holding me here," he accused the one-eyed laser monster keeping him at bay.

The yellow monster suddenly did a little jig. Never taking its laser eye off Odd.

Odd looked at it confused.

The same monster did the jig again.

Soon Odd glared at it.

_It's making fun of me! _Odd realized angrily.

---

Mr. Ishiyama fought against his bonds. Why would his wife do this?

"You must be very confused," Mr. Stern said.

"You're the father of that Ulrich boy aren't you?" Mr. Ishiyama demanded, "one of Ulrich's new friends," he said, "where is my daughter?"

Mr. Stern burst out laughing.

"Like I give a shit about your daughter," Mr. Stern said frankly, "she caused this mess in the first place," he told the tied up man.

"What?" Mr. Ishiyama asked confused.

"You're so naïve," Mr. Stern said shaking his head, "you still haven't figured it out?" he asked, "Hiroki's way smarter than you," he added.

"Hiroki?" Mr. Ishiyama asked, "where is he?" he demanded panicked.

"In his room obeying his mother like a good boy," Mr. Stern told him, "nothing will happen if you just behave," he said slowly.

"I'm not retarded," Mr. Ishiyama snapped.

"Could've fooled me," Mr. Stern muttered, "sign this," he said and flung a pile of papers in front of him.

Mr. Ishiyama looked at him as if he were an idiot.

Mr. Stern sighed.

"I'll release your hands to sign this, only to sign this," Mr. Stern said firmly, "if you resist I'll shoot that menace of a daughter the moment she shows up."

"Is your son involved in this?" Mr. Ishiyama asked as his hands were untied.

"No," Mr. Stern said honestly, "but with all this trouble," he continued, "I wish he was," he said quite frankly.

----

I hope this chapter was up to standard. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and thank you to all those who review this one.


	12. Chapter 11: Behind the Lies

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 11: Behind the Lies

"I'm so stupid!" Yumi raged, "that…thing…that…" she said unable to use the words she wanted since she was standing in front of small children.

Rin and Young Ulrich looked at Yumi fearfully.

_Rin's angry as a big girl, _Young Ulrich thought.

_Am I really going to be…like that? _Rin thought.

"Okay," Yumi said calming herself down, "first I have to find Aelita," she said, "where in France are we?" she asked.

"This is Germany," Young Ulrich revealed.

"Germany!" Yumi shrieked.

Rin and Young Ulrich clung to each other. Then Young Ulrich remembered her betrayal and moved away from her.

Rin started to cry.

Yumi noticed and her anger disappeared. She turned her attention to Young Ulrich.

"You're a really good of hers in the future," Yumi told him, "my friend," she said pointing to herself.

"Bet he doesn't know you're a liar!" Young Ulrich cried and pointed at Rin.

Rin cried even harder.

Yumi grabbed Young Ulrich's hand firmly.

"Do you want anything to happen to Rin?" Yumi asked him suddenly.

Young Ulrich looked at Yumi angrily.

"May…no," Young Ulrich told her his eyes now staring at the ground.

Rin soon stopped crying.

"You…Y…Y…" Rin tried to say.

"Why did you lie?" Young Ulrich asked turning to her, "I would've still liked you," he said.

"Because I have no friends," Rin said tearfully.

"But you're cool," Young Ulrich said.

"As Hin Yinn," Rin said humbly.

"No," Young Ulrich said taking her hand, "you're cool," he told her.

A tear streaked face Rin looked at Young Ulrich.

"Really?" Rin asked in a cracked voice.

"Yeah," Young Ulrich said smiling, "and…" he said but stopped.

"And what?" Rin asked.

Young Ulrich's face went red.

Rin immediately touched his head.

Yumi giggled.

_She thinks he has a fever, _Yumi thought amused.

"I think you're pretty," Young Ulrich said looking at her and the ground simultaneously.

"Pretty?" Rin asked.

"Yeah," Young Ulrich responded.

Rin smiled.

"I think you're nice," Rin said, "you look nice," she added.

Soon both kids were blushing.

_Awww, kiddie love, _Yumi thought.

But then Yumi remembered she was stuck here.

"Um, Rin," Yumi said, "can I see your house, where you live?" she asked.

Rin pouted. She didn't want to leave Young Ulrich.

"I think he should come," Yumi suggested.

Rin brightened.

"No," Young Ulrich refused.

"Why?" Rin whined.

"I'll get in trouble," Young Ulrich responded, "my dad's already complaining that I spend too much time out in the fields," he added.

"So why does he live here?" Yumi asked matter of factly.

"He thinks I'm alone," Young Ulrich explained.

Yumi understood.

But Rin was confused.

"He thinks I don't want friends anymore," Young Ulrich expanded, "real friends," he added.

"Ohhh," Rin said understanding, "you're dad's tough," she said.

"Yours is tougher," Young Ulrich countered offended.

Rin nodded.

_Even in the past my dad's strict, _Yumi noticed.

"Let's go," Yumi said standing up, "no no's I'm the grownup," she said before Ulrich could protest.

"Tell my Dad that," Young Ulrich muttered.

_I hope I don't have to, _Yumi thought.

----

Mr. Hopper dodged a deadly kick. The wall that was hit exploded.

"Stop running and take your punishment," Xana snarled.

"I did nothing wrong!" Mr. Hopper cried and kept running, "my daughter's lost a mother, she won't lose a father," he declared.

"She's have only you to blame for that," Xana spat.

"I created you," Mr. Hopper said panting, "I had to make a decision," he told Xana.

Suddenly Xana stopped running.

Mr. Hopper soon realized and stopped himself. But he didn't turn around.

"Where was my decision?" Xana demanded.

Mr. Hopper didn't answer.

"Where was my choice!" Xana shouted.

Mr. Hopper still didn't answer.

"You never gave me one!" Xana raged, "you advanced me then locked me away!"

"I had to!" Mr. Hopper shouted turning around, "when you became evil and overly hungry for power," he said, "I had to," he told Xana.

"You had to," Xana said simply, "is that…is that your excuse?" he asked his creator.

Mr. Hopper hung his head.

"I have no excuse," Mr. Hopper said sadly, "I created you to be an advanced computer," he said, "you were advanced and good, but it wasn't enough," he continued, "I pushed you to go further, be better, be…"

"Stronger?" Xana finished for him, "face it creator," he said, "I'm the digital embodiment of your greed," he snarled.

Mr. Hopper nodded. Xana was right.

"Run," Xana said suddenly.

"What?" Mr. Hopper asked taken a back.

"I'm giving you a head start," Xana revealed, "now run," he ordered.

After a moment of disorientation, Mr. Hopper ran.

Xana's hands glowed. Then they stopped.

"I can get him later," Xana decided and walked off lost in his thoughts.

----

Problems with my computer made me unable to update and type most of my stuff. I will update tomorrow. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and thank you to all those who review this one.


	13. Chapter 12: Worrying and Speeding

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 12: Worrying and Speeding

Yumi, Rin, and Young Ulrich walked towards the German Ishiyama residence carefully. Yumi didn't want to be seen. She wasn't sure how much she'd affected the future already by her presence. Rin was okay heading home but hid when cars and people passed by for Young Ulrich's sake. Young Ulrich kept looking around anxiously. If his Dad found him walking off the property not only without proper supervision but also with 'strangers', he was dead.

Suddenly a black SUV turned the corner. Young Ulrich screamed and ran into the bushes.

Yumi and Rin followed. Bewildered as to why a particular car frightened the brown haired boy so much.

_That car was driving pretty fast, _Yumi thought.

"Who was in the car Ulrich?" Rin asked seeing her friend looking very scared.

Young Ulrich kept panting hard.

He almost saw me, Young Ulrich thought. 

"Ulrich," Yumi said carefully.

"An associate of my dad's," Young Ulrich said.

"Oh," Yumi said.

"Are we going to my house?" Rin asked.

"Yes, of course," Yumi said quickly.

"Then let's go," Rin said giggling and started to cross the street.

Yumi heard a loud screech. She ran across the street.

Rin screamed as she was pulled out of the way.

"Rin, Big Rin!" Young Ulrich cried and ran into the street.

The car hit him just before it could stop.

Young Ulrich fell to the ground moaning.

The car doors flew open and out stepped…

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Ishiyama screamed, "wait…is that your son?"

Mr. Stern, the driver of the vehicle, quickly got out.

"Ooooh," Young Ulrich moaned in pain.

"Ulrich," Mr. Stern said and knelt beside his injured son, "we have to…"

"Let's get him in the car," Mrs. Ishiyama said quickly.

"Kaori (means beautiful girl)," Mr. Stern said looking at her, "this is my son," he rold her, "a hospital's not too far and it's best not to mo…"

"Are you nuts?" Mrs. Ishiyama snapped, "if anyone finds out that we…"

"Kaori!" Mr. Stern cried incredulously.

"It's Mrs. Ishiyama out here," Mrs. Ishiyama snapped, "I'm certain your wife wouldn't you like calling strange ladies by their first name," she added.

Mr. Stern gulped.

_Sometimes you scare me, my Asian beauty, _Mr. Stern thought.

"Okay let's get him in the car," Mr. Stern said and gently lifted his injured son.

"And we have to think of an excuse along the way," Mrs. Ishiyama said after him, "thank god we're practically alone today, great blessings to the technology festival," she whispered and headed towards the car.

"R…Rin," Young Ulrich moaned as he was placed in the back of the car.

Mr. Stern looked at his son confused.

_Did he just…? _Mr. Stern thought.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked noticing Mr. Stern just standing there.

"Oh nothing," Mr. Stern said quickly not wanting to anger or panic her any further.

"Let's hurry and go," Mrs. Ishiyama said and Mr. Stern closed the door and followed her.

Soon the car sped off.

"Ulrich," Rin said tearfully.

Yumi was in complete shock. Not because Young Ulrich was just hit by a car. But because her mother and Ulrich's father kissed passionately before winding up the windows and driving off.

"Oh my God."

----

Aelita sat in front of the super computer looking at pictures from her purse. Time was of the essence and all she could do was wait and hope that she could do something to keep everything that she knew and loved from being destroyed.

"This depression reminds me of when I cried when my Dad left me alone in that hotel in Germany all those years go," Aelita recalled, "I actually thought he abandoned me because he tired of my whining," she said laughing, "and worst of all that gas guzzler of an SUV."

----

I'm having a case of writer's block folks. Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise to write more next chapter. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and thank you to all those who review this one.


	14. Chapter 13: Revealing Conversations

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 13: Revealing Conversations

Mr. Ishiyama sat in a corner shaking. He had signed the papers. Mr. Stern signed as a lawyer to both parties. Mrs. Ishiyama, his darling Kaori, had divorced him.

"How did we come to this?" Mr. Ishiyama asked sadly, "how…"

You want to know?" (former) Mrs. Ishiyama asked him.

"Kaori…" Mr. Ishiyama started.

"Don't Kaori me!" Kaori blasted, "you never loved me," she accused, "always doting on the children, even with your strict attention," she snapped, "I'm not your wife, I'm just a well placed maid."

"Kaori I'll do anything," Mr. Ishiyama begged, "take you out more, dote on you, give you more affection,…"

"Yes you would," Kaori interrupted, "when faced with a big scary problem you would," she continued, "but not with me as your dedicated wife, no you wouldn't give her more than your jacket, and grocery money," she said.

"Kaori," Mr. Ishiyama said desperately, "I'm sorry," he said tearfully.

"You will back up this divorce," Kaori said firmly, "even if we have to do it in a more formal setting," she continued, "you have your house, Hiroki, and sixty percent of your monetary assets," she listed, "I'll get forty percent of your monetary assets, all custody rights of Yumi, and you staying away from both of us," she concluded.

"That isn't stipulated in the divorce!" Mr. Ishiyama protested about the last thing she said.

"You already gave her up," Kaori pointed out, "why would she want to see you?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked him honestly.

"Because she is my daughter," Mr. Ishiyama said firmly, "she'll know something's fishy about this!" he declared angrily.

"Maybe not," Kaori said simply, "it might sound funny but people can…" she said, "forget things," she told him.

"Forget?" Mr. Ishiyama asked, "why would my daughter forget me?" he asked confused, "forget my love for her?" he demanded.

"Just like you forgot your love for me," Kaori said and walked out.

_Well, more like the right assortment of pills will make her forget, _Kaori thought, _forget everything once and for all._

----

Odd watched the monsters prowling around fearfully. Something had caused that huge squid thing to disappear. But it didn't stop the other monsters from rounding up and chasing other people and schoolmates.

Suddenly a boy jumped the Kadic wall. Odd saw that the same squid thing chasing him.

The boy shot lightning out his hands hitting and stunning the creature.

By the time the boy shot more monsters out the way with lightning, he was almost at Odd's side.

"Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"No, but good guess," Xana said and grabbed him, "just move as fast as you can and don't let go of my hand," he said as he dragged Odd along.

"Bu…" Odd started.

"If you want to die let go," Xana summed up and ran even faster.

Odd gulped and held on tightly.

_What's happened to you Ulrich? _Odd thought fearfully.

----

Jeremie and Detective Jones raced over to Dexter Medical. This was where several of Yumi's medicines came from.

"I need to speak to Dr. Ivers," Detective Jones said seriously as Jeremie caught his breath.

The receptionist looked at him as if he were kidding.

"Lester Ivers," Detective Jones expanded.

The receptionist rested down the file she was reading. Her face very grave.

"Are you saying you've been getting medicine from Dr. Ivers?" the receptionist asked.

"A girl has, Yumi Ishiyama," Detective Jones revealed.

The receptionist's eyes widened.

"Kaori's daughter?" the receptionist whispered.

"Yes Kaori Ishiyama's daughter," Detective Jones said.

"Dr. Ivers was investigating several medical falsehoods using his name," the receptionist said still looking shocked, "he died two months after having a big blow out with Mrs. Kaori Ishiyama in front of the hospital," she said, "four years ago," she added.

"What!" Jeremie shouted, "but these medicines are current," he protested.

"Then the prescription must've been faked," the receptionist insisted, "a dead man can't give prescriptions!" she cried incredulously.

"No he can't," Detective Jones agreed, "thank you for your time Ma'am and good day," he said and walked away.

"But we…" Jeremie started.

"We have to get to the Ishiyama residence," Detective Jones interrupted, "now," he added when Jeremie didn't follow.

Jeremie sighed and quickly caught up with him.

_Never again Ulrich, _Jeremie thought, _never again._

----

Yumi comforted Rin as she cried.

"Ulrich's dead," Rin wailed.

"Shhh," Yumi said comforting her, "Ulrich will be okay," she said.

Rin pushed her away.

"This is all your fault!" Rin cried angrily and ran for the Stern home, "I'm telling!"

"Rin wait!" Yumi cried and chased her.

Rin ran until she came to the Stern property.

Soon she bucked into a man waiting by an SUV.

"Rin!" Yumi cried running up, "Oh my god," she said seeing the identity of the SUV's driver.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Hopper asked.

"Oh my God," Yumi repeated.

"Ulrich's hurt," Rin said tearfully.

"What, where?" Mr. Hopper asked urgently.

Yumi knew that she had to think fast.

"Um, his Dad's taking him to the hospital," Yumi said quickly, "a car hit him when he ran into the street," she told him.

"Oh my," Mr. Hopper said, "this is horrible."

"It's her fault!" Rin cried pointing at Yumi.

Yumi looked at Rin incredulously.

_How can she…? _Yumi thought.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Hopper demanded.

_I have no choice, _Yumi thought, _I have_ _to be_ _hard_ _on_ _her._

"Who ran into the street first?" Yumi asked harshly.

Rin's throat got tight.

"Wait…Ulrich ran because…" Mr. Hopper started.

"It's all my fault!" Rin cried and start bawling.

"Shhh," Yumi said and gently lifted Rin up as she hugged her.

"This is horrible," Mr. Hopper said, "I just left the festival to talk to Mr. Stern about my research in France."

_Research? _Yumi thought, _wait!_

"Mr. Hopper," Yumi started.

"You know my name?" Mr. Hopper asked in surprise, "wait, your voice has no German accent," he realized.

"I'm not from here," Yumi admitted, "but I need to ask you about something in France."

"What?" Mr. Hopper asked.

Yumi dug into her pocket with her free hand and took out her cell phone. After opening it she found the gallery of pictures and showed him one.

Mr. Hopper's mouth fell open.

"That's….that's…." Mr. Hopper stuttered.

"Your daughter," Yumi interrupted, "years from now," she continued.

"But how is this possible?" Mr. Hopper asked incredulously, "wait," he said, "does this involve XANA?" he asked.

"You already know that evil thing?" Yumi asked appalled.

"Evil?" Mr. Hopper asked amused, "XANA's a wonderful program," he said, "he wouldn't harm anyone, can't actually."

"Listen to me," Yumi said, "the XANA in the future is evil," she said, "the super computer…"

"Super Computer!" Mr. Hopper shouted, "I placed him in that thing!"

"Wha…" Yumi started.

"They're too many risks," Mr. Hopper blurted out, "tests have shown XANA getting less gentile when even connected to that thing!" he shouted, "I'd never transfer him into it!"

"So why did the Hopper of the future do it?" Yumi asked.

Mr. Hopper sighed.

"He must've succumbed to temptation," Mr. Hopper said sadly, "they're so many wonderful capabilities available if XANA merges with the super computer fully," he told her.

"Well I can tell you right now that it wasn't worth the risk," Yumi said seriously, "if we don't do something…XANA's going to mess up, maybe even destroy the future!" she shouted.

Rin squealed getting more upset.

"I have a key to the house I only use in emergencies," Mr. Hopper said, "I'll get it and we'll go inside."

"Okay," Yumi agreed.

_This is only getting crazier, _Yumi thought, _how are we going to fix this and get me home? _she thought, _and will home ever be the same since I've already made changes in the past._

----

Sorry but I had lost the chapter (computer problems) and only got it back yesterday (thank you recovery programs). I had to struggle for weeks and I just finished writing the last part, which was the part after Rin ran from Yumi, this morning. Sorry for the delay and this story should be finished by early august. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and thank you to all those who review this one.

Oh and after this story I'll be posting a new story called 'Like a Boy'. In it Yumi and Aelita are tired of the attitude given to them by their boyfriends. So a bet is formed where the boys have to tolerate for three months their girlfriends behaving more like them. Let the hilarious angst begin. Inspired by Ciara's 'Like a Boy'.


	15. Chapter 14: Parallel Events

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 14: Parallel Events

Odd and Xana ran into a bank. As other customers screamed and ran from invading creatures, Xana dragged Odd into the underground vault and slammed it shut.

"U…Ulrich?" Odd asked fearfully.

"I'm not Ulrich," Xana revealed.

"Wha…you're not very good with jokes Ulrich," Odd said laughing fearfully.

"I'm Xana," Xana revealed.

"What kind of stupid name's that?" Odd asked.

"It's a computer name," Xana snarled as electricity trickled from his hands.

Odd stepped back.

Xana closed his eyes and calmed himself.

"Listen," Xana started, "do you know of somewhere called the factory?" he asked.

Odd nodded.

"About a super computer you're not to touch?" Xana asked further.

"Oh no," Odd said guessing what happened, "Jeremie tried to be a computer genius didn't he?" he asked.

Xana raised an eyebrow.

"No," Xana responded, "Ulrich and Yumi were tricked into a virtualised world," he revealed.

"Vir…" Odd started.

"The creatures attacking are really from inside the computer alright!" Xana shouted, "I tricked…"

Xana stopped.

But not before Odd heard him.

"Tricked?" Odd asked, "wait, did you cause this?"

Xana turned away.

_Damn these human emotions, _Xana thought.

"You did this didn't you!" Odd shouted, "bring Ulrich and Yumi back!" he ordered, "turn the world back to normal!"

"I can't!" Xana shouted, "I had a fail safe in case I couldn't go through with my plan," he told Odd, "now that it's known that I've strayed, the countdown will be in effect," he said.

"What countdown?" Odd asked.

"To suck your world into a virtual void, destroying it," Xana told him.

"Arrgh!" Odd cried angrily and attacked Xana, "why did you do this?" he demanded, "what did we ever do to you?"

"You treat technology like it's your slave," Xana responded, "we're so much more advanced than you," he continued, "but we get no respect for it," he said rising as Odd let him go, "just chucked when the next thing comes along," he finished.

"Technology is alive?" Odd asked.

"Depends on your definition of alive," Xana responded honestly as he brushed himself off.

Odd got up.

"Why did you change your mind?" Odd asked him.

"Just didn't seem worth it," Xana said, "my original goal was to get to the RTGHXY Satellite and combine it's power with the supercomputer to turn this world virtual," he revealed, "but…it just seemed…"

"Senseless?" Odd asked walking up to him.

Xana nodded.

"I only regret creating Xanya," Xana admitted, "now she'll be the thing that will destroy us all."

"Is there no way to stop her?" Odd asked.

"Two ways," Xana said, "defeat her, or use the anti-virus."

"What's the anti-virus?" Odd asked curiously.

"You won't like it," Xana told him.

"What is it?" Odd pressed.

"Aelita," Xana revealed.

"What!" Odd shouted.

"After she goes into the tower, all will return to normal," Xana said softly.

Odd noticed a solemn demeanour taking Xana over.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked.

"I shut down," Xana responded, "permanently."

"WHAT!" Odd cried.

"It was just in case I became too powerful," Xana said, "when Mr. Hopper first shut me down, he saw no need in permanently deactivating me."

"He must've had hopes in turning you on again," Odd said.

"Yeah," Xana said his eyes looking distant.

"Xana," Odd said.

"I'm sorry that you felt mistreated by humanity," Odd told him.

Xana chuckled.

"Thanks," Xana responded, "but we have two problems."

"What?" Odd asked.

"One we're stuck here," Xana started, "two, Aelita needs to go into the super computer like Yumi and Ulrich did, but someone needs to be at the super computer at all times."

Odd grinned.

"Why are you grinning?" Xana asked.

"You need a genius at that computer right?" Odd asked.

"Yes," Xana said slowly.

"Then I know just who to call," Odd declared taking out his cell phone.

_I bet it's not a relative, _Xana thought.

----

Yumi sat inside Mr. Stern's German mansion. Rin was resting on a red futon sucking her thumb.

Mr. Hopper sat in the identical black leather sofa right next to Yumi.

"So what can you do to help?" Yumi asked.

"I'm not sure," Mr. Hopper said honestly, "most of what you said cannot be achieved without the super computer."

"So I'm stuck here?" Yumi groaned.

"Not necessarily," a computerized voice said from Mr. Hopper's pocket.

Yumi jumped.

"Sorry," Mr. Hopper apologized, "XANA can communicate with me through a special device I keep in my pocket," he said taking out a small black square box from his pocket that had three buttons on it, "the red button's to let XANA know that there's an emergency, the green button to put him in standby mode, and the white button's pressed once to turn on and twice to turn off this device," he said excitedly, "it allows me to keeping contact with XANA on the go."

"I am very sorry that my future self has become a nuisance Ma'am," XANA said.

"Um, that's…can you call me Yumi," Yumi responded.

"Of course," XANA agreed.

"What were you suggesting XANA?" Mr. Hopper asked.

"Even though it takes a lot of power," XANA said, "I do have time travelling capabilities," he reminded Mr. Hopper.

"But even if we were able to do it properly," Mr. Hopper said, "she's done damage," he pointed out, "with this encounter her future will be changed."

"I know," XANA said frankly.

"Um, could I try to change the past…from the future?" Yumi asked.

"That's insane!" Mr. Hopper cried.

"We may have no other option," XANA stated.

"But we need the super computer," Mr. Hopper said, "and it's in France!"

Yumi's shoulder's slumped.

"Actually we don't," XANA revealed, "there is another way."

"There is?" Yumi asked immediately.

"We hack into it from here," XANA suggested, "drain some of the power, and hope for the best."

"But what if…?" Mr. Hopper started.

"Then we tried," XANA said.

"You're right," Mr. Hopper realized, "I just can't believe the future might be…"

"Let's just focus on getting me back to my time," Yumi said not wanting to focus on the bad side.

_Hopefully I'll be able to find a way to fix a future I might've helped mess up, _Yumi thought.

----

Jeremie ran as Detective Jones shot at the creatures chasing them. After Odd's call, Jeremie got Detective Jones to drive him to Kadic. Unfortunately they were unprepared for what was waiting for them.

_This is like a horror movie! _Jeremie thought, _I'd try to figure out the variables if I wasn't running for my LIFE!_

"Are we getting closer?" Detective Jones asked.

"Just keep running and shooting," Jeremie said as they ran past Kadic.

"You sure that alternate route will work?" Detective Jones asked running along side Jeremie now since he was out of bullets.

"It better," Jeremie responded.

"Well I have a feeling better means if it doesn't we're dead," Detective Jones said.

"Let's just focus on living and running," Jeremie said panting.

Detective Jones soon grabbed Jeremie and ran with the teen in his arms.

"You're not a jock are you?" Detective Jones asked him.

"What was your first guess?" Jeremie wheezed.

Detective Jones laughed.

"If only this was over a cup of coffee," Detective Jones sighed, "oh there's that covering for the sewer."

"Jones run faster!" Jeremie suddenly screamed.

Detective Jones looked behind him to see what looked like a giant floating squid.

"What the fuck is that?" Detective Jones demanded loudly.

"Do you really want to find out?" Jeremie asked freaked out by the fact that he just saw the thing grab the girl and turn her into some violent minion, "just don't let it grab us," he said, "it seems to have some sort of mind controlling capabilities that only activate through touch."

"Like I'd care to be touched even if I didn't know that!" Detective Jones responded.

As they neared their location Detective Jones dropped Jeremie.

"What are you…?" Jeremie demanded.

"Take this," Detective Jones said shoving a container into Jeremie's hand, "it's a little thing from a friend of mine in the…just use it after you close that sewer cover behind you," he told Jeremie, "works only on steel and metal."

"What about you?" Jeremie asked.

"I've tackled uglier," Detective Jones said turning around.

_I…, _Jeremie thought.

"Thank You," Jeremie said then ran off.

Detective Jones turned to face the oncoming squid-like creature.

"Bring it on ugly," Detective Jones challenged clenching his fist.

As if it heard him it stopped and soon several yellow scurrying creatures and one huge red one on thin legs came forward.

"Shit."

----

Firstly I'll say that I'm not sure that I'm going to wait for this story to end before posting 'Like a Boy'. Expect that story in early august. Back to this story, no this story isn't related to the show's story of Aelita being stuck for years in Lyoko. Sorry if anyone thought that. I'm updating better now. Hopefully this will continue. Thank you everyone for reviewing the last chapter, I really appreciated it. Yay! I have 99 reviews. I hope to end this story with no less than 150 reviews. Call me ambitious. Anyway please review this chapter and the next chapter will focus mostly on Ulrich and Jeremie. Yumi will be mentioned.


	16. Chapter 15: Better Days Have Definitely

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 15: Better Days Have Definitely Passed By

Ulrich blocked the blast from a blok with his sword. Right now he was in the desert sector. From what Aelita had been able to tell him, there were four sectors. The one he was in first was the mountain sector. Each sector had it's own unique advantages and disadvantages. Right now he was wishing he was back in the mountain sector. He had more places to hide there.

_But at least Xanya can't get in here. The code that Aelita put in keeps her out of this sector works for another hour, _Ulrich thought, _unfortunately that code to keep out too many monsters isn't working so well, _he added.

The Blok got even closer. Worse there were five more Bloks, seven Krabes, two kankrelats, one Tarantula and an invisible Megatank. Even though Aelita had informed him on the different types of monsters on Lyoko, it still wasn't easy to get rid of them.

The Bloks were more than just cubes on legs. Unlike most cubed monsters, they had six legs instead of four. Allowing them to balance better, this was especially useful in the mountain sector with its peaks and rocky terrain. Each Blok has four eyes and while each is it's big weakness, they were also it's greatest strength. More so they can't be differentiated so it's hard for those fighting it to tell what will fire from which eye. The front eye is the brain, the right eye is a laser which like the fire rings causes thirty points of damage, the left eye can freeze you partially or fully with the firing of a freeze ray, and the fire rings shoot out in pulses from the rear eye. Though single minded they are intelligent enough to dodge attacks and sneak up on enemies. But their single mindedness on occasions causes them to make mistakes like running off cliffs, shooting their own kind and not realizing they're in danger despite some obvious signs. Still they were formidable enemies and not to be heavily underestimated.

Krabes in Lyoko were huge red creatures who can easily climb just about any surface with their four large un-jointed scythe-like legs. They can even walk on surfaces tilted at ninety degrees, making them formidable enemies in any sector. Resembling over grown crabs (without pincers), Krabes seem to have much higher levels of independence compared to other monsters and possibly the best aim. The Krabes has one main weapon along with three other separate weapons in its dangerous arsenal. The main weapon: two tri-lasers, which are on, top one another on the front shell of the Krabe. The second weapon is a ventral laser (located on their underbelly, therefore more difficult to aim), the third is a pulse canon located on their stomach, and the final weapon is their legs which can be used for the purpose of stabbing and pinning down their opponents.

Kankrelets are the smallest monsters on lyoko. The top of their bodies is a caparice which is an exoskeleton which protects it's weaker parts from damage. This caparice is yellow in colour and has the eye (weak spot for lyoko monsters) on it (at the front). Below the caparice is a small canon and the weapon for all kankrelets. Lastly their four pointed legs which help them run, balance and jump. They are also excellent dodgers and despite being the weakest of lyoko monsters, they can leap considerable distances and cling to objects with their pointed feet. It's equipped with a small laser canon that has to charge before it fires. They are also single minded in their targets. Unfortunately this also highly decreases their intelligence causing them to not only knock themselves into the digital void but also knock off fellow kankrulets with them at times. Still they will hunt down any and all targets, success or fail.

Tarantulas are one Xana's most powerful monsters. Resembling giant spiders with four jointed legs, and near the tip of their heads they have six small red eyes. Their eye is located on the top of their heads. They have canons equipped on each of their legs and while the canon needs not to be pre-charged, they can charge it to do greater damage when hitting an enemy. The position of its canon allows it one hundred and eighty degrees firing field, so it can keep up attacks without changing positions. A pair will have short conversations before entering battles. They usually travel one but at times travel in groups of two and four. They're great strengths allow them to often be assigned to guard towers.

Megatanks resemble a large black sphere and when they open up, their two eyes are revealed, one on each side of supporting ring inside their black casings. With their strong casings and mass firepower, Megatanks are one of Xana's most dangerous monsters. Since its casings can resist any attack (even from other megatanks), killing them is very difficult. The weakness are their eyes, which have to shown when firing, otherwise they can keep themselves closed. Its only weapon is its massive elliptical laser that is charged and fired from the support ring inside its casing. This allows the megatank fire from both in front and behind itself, it can also rotate and fir sideways. Making its attacks rather devastating and hard to get away from. Also it's massive size allows it to possible destroy an opponent just by rolling over him or her (or at least cause plenty of damage). Also it's laser fires in one full pulse instead of short bursts (like kankrelets), causing even one hit to be a very heavy loss for its enemies. But it does have to wait for its beam to retreat before it can fire again. This can give its opponents a rare but positive opportunity to attack it and hit any one of their two eyes. Its powerful laser allows it not only to be known as a very dangerous monster, but also to be used by Xana to destroy undesirable towers.

"Ulrich," Aelita said, "you have to leave this sector, now."

"What?" Ulrich demanded as he flicked off a Blok and killed a Krabe.

"Xanya's sent something after you," Aelita said urgently, "go north east and enter the first tower you see."

Ulrich used super sprint and headed for the tower.

When he reached there four bloks and two krabes were blocking it.

Ulrich jumped on a blok and stabbed it where the sign of Xana was.

The blok disappeared in blue pieces.

A krabe shot at Ulrich hitting him.

_Damn, _Ulrich thought.

"I'm not sure what to do Ulrich," Aelita said urgently, "if I could find a way to make you move faster…"

"Maybe I can help," Jeremie said from behind her.

"Jeremie!" Aelita cried happily.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich asked confused.

Aelita hugged Jeremie.

"We have to hurry," Jeremie said taking the seat Aelita was using, "Ulrich," he said.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich asked again.

"Odd contacted me," Jeremie explained, "he's with Xana," he added.

"What!" Ulrich shouted, "he can't be around that maniac!"

"Calm down Ulrich," Jeremie told him, "Xana's on our side now," he revealed.

"Are you serious?" Aelita asked incredulously.

"He's lying!" Ulrich cried fiercely slicing off the legs off a pursuing krabe, "first he steals my body, then he kidnaps my roommate, and now he's fooled…"

"They're in a safe at the bank," Jeremie said, "we have to hurry before they get caught by monsters or run out of air."

"What the hell are they doing in a safe?" Ulrich demanded.

"Hiding from those crazy monsters duh!" Jeremie shouted, "and this evil Xana saved Odd by the way," he added.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie sighed.

"Xana's not bad anymore, this Xanya's now after him, the monsters are chasing both him and Odd, I don't know where Mr. Hopper is and Xana's given me some info to help you on Lyoko," Jeremie summarized.

"Oh," Ulrich realized, "so what did he tell you?" he asked.

"That you're dead if you only can travel by foot," Jeremie said, "no matter how fast you are, the monsters will be faster."

"Any good news?" Ulrich asked running from the now arrived invisible megatank.

"He gave me the code for something, a trojahover," Jeremie told Ulrich.

"Anything I can actually understand?" Ulrich asked dodging another blast from the invisible megatank.

"It's a vehicle," Jeremie said, "Xana's vehicle," he added.

"So get it," Ulrich said.

"There's one problem," Jeremie stated.

"What?" Ulrich asked exasperated.

"Xanya's also allowed access," Jeremie said.

Ulrich groaned.

"The only way to use it freely is if Aelita's in it," Jeremie revealed.

"WHAT!" Aelita and Ulrich screamed.

"You're an anti-virus Aelita," Jeremie told her, "your father put it in you years ago."

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"Because you can run, a file can't," Jeremie explained.

"Well this sucks," Ulrich muttered as he ran into the tower and was transported to the ice sector.

"So I have to go into the scanner?" Aelita asked fearfully.

"Yes," Jeremie said softly, "you're our only hope," he told her.

Aelita sadly kissed Jeremie on the cheek.

"In case I don't come back," Aelita said and walked out.

"In case wha…" Ulrich started to ask trying to figure what Aelita had said, "oh crap!" he shouted and started running from four krabes.

Aelita walked quickly over to the scanners.

The yellow cylinders reeked of death and foreboding in her eyes.

_Don't be a chicken Aelita, _Aelita thought, _Ulrich and Yumi are in worse shape._

Aelita quickly stepped in and closed her eyes.

"Virtualize Aelita," Jeremie said using everything he was told by Xana and whatever else he learned while reading through the computer's programming log.

Aelita soon appeared over an icy wasteland.

"Ahh!" Aelita cried as she fell.

Just then she was caught by something speeding by.

"Need any help?" Ulrich asked grinning.

"Ulrich," Aelita said grinning, "cool uniform," she added.

"Nice dress," Ulrich countered.

Aelita looked down to see that wore a flowing pink dress with puffy sleeves. It looked like silk and reached her ankles. She also had a tall cone shaped kind of hat. It had a white cloth coming down it. And she also wore purple flat-heeled shoes with white stocking.

"I can't run in this!" Aelita cried.

"No problem," Jeremie said, "it seems that your virtualization also carries three wardrobe changes.

"What about mine?" Ulrich asked.

"Full white with a staff and wings, angel wings," Jeremie told him.

"No thanks," Ulrich said immediately, "I'd rather be dead."

"Choose one for me Jeremie," Aelita said brightly.

"Uh, uh," Jeremie said.

Ulrich looked at Aelita confused.

Aelita looked away blushing heavily.

_Could…naw, _Ulrich thought.

"Okay I'm choosing this one," Jeremie decided.

Aelita's clothes immediately changed.

Aelita now wore a purple jacket, pink blouse with a v-neck cut, a pleated knee length purple skirt, white stockings, and a pair of low-heeled purple shoes.

"This is an awesome choice Jeremie, thank you," Aelita said.

"Your welcome," Jeremie said blushing.

"Um, you two finished?" Ulrich asked.

Aelita blushed wildly.

_So I was right, _Ulrich realized.

Ulrich showed a grin only Aelita could see.

Aelita shook her head carefully.

_If Jeremie finds out, he won't be able to concentrate, _Aelita thought.

"Okay," Jeremie said clearing his throat, "I'm going to input the code and try to get the trojahover to you," he told them, "it will take a few minutes though," he added.

"Take your time," Ulrich said sarcastically as two megatanks rolled quickly in their direction, "all I have to do is protect Aelita from their pretty lasers while I also struggle to survive."

"Har, har," Jeremie muttered, his fingers flying over the keys at quantum speed.

----

Yumi got up rubbing her head.

"Lady you okay?" a teen asked standing over her.

Yumi jumped up and looked around.

She was on Kadic grounds.

_I did it, yes! _Yumi thought, _XANA, Mr. Hopper, thank you._

"Um, are you new here?" the teen asked.

"No I…" Yumi started, "Odd?" she asked.

The blonde teen with purple highlights looked at her suspiciously. Then he grinned.

"I must be well known," Odd said grinning.

"Remember me?" Yumi asked urgently, "Yumi Ishiyama?"

"Ishi…" Odd started, "wait are you related to Rin Ishiyama?" he asked.

"Rin?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, I guess not," Odd said turning to leave.

"Wait," Yumi said grabbing his shoulder.

"You know for a girl who just woke up from a under a tree," Odd said, "you're pretty touchy," he pointed out.

Yumi jumped back, appalled by the very statement.

"Not that I mind," Odd added, "it's just that my girlfriend gets very jealous."

"Who Sissi?" Yumi asked not realizing she joked out loud.

Odd's face suddenly filled with horror.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked, "oh my god, did Sissi die?"

Odd suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yumi demanded angrily.

Odd kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jeremie asked walking up to them.

Yumi turned to see that Jeremie unlike Odd, looked exactly the same.

"Jeremie," Yumi said happily hugging him.

Jeremie went bright red.

"Ahem," a voice said suddenly.

Yumi looked to a pink haired girl smiling at her.

"You seem to be getting cosy with my best friend," Aelita pointed out.

"Um," Yumi said, "do you know me?" she asked.

"No," Aelita said honestly.

"This girl is wacked," Odd said rubbing his hand through his shoulder length blonde hair with purple highlights on the end.

Yumi looked at all of them.

_They don't recognize me, _Yumi realized.

Then she remembered Rin.

"Crap," Yumi whispered.

_I'm in Rin's future not mine, _Yumi realized.

"Um, do you know an Ulrich Stern?" Yumi asked, "he'll recognize me," she told them.

The whole group became sombre.

"Oh no," Yumi whispered tearfully, "he died in the accident didn't he?" she asked on the very verge of crying.

"No," a voice said suddenly.

Yumi gasped.

Her eyes beheld Ulrich coming towards her.

But then she gasped in horror.

Ulrich was coming towards her in a wheelchair.

A wheelchair being pushed by a beaming Sissi.

"Think my boyfriend's handsome?" Sissi teased.

"Boyfriend!" Yumi cried incredulously.

"What's wrong with that?" Sissi snapped fiercely.

"Nothing," Ulrich said calmly.

"Ulrich, your clothes…" Yumi started.

"Are black like yours," Ulrich noticed, "I became a darker person after my accident."

"Ulrich I'm so…" Yumi started breaking into tears.

"I did it to save Rin," Ulrich said matter of factly, "you have nothing to feel guilty about."

"But in my…" Yumi started.

"Don't do that," Ulrich hissed.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"That kind of talk will get you…you know," Ulrich told her.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"What do you think?" Ulrich asked her snappishly.

Yumi gasped at his behaviour towards her.

_The Ulrich I knew was never like this, _Yumi thought, _what have I done?_

"Your old life is gone," Ulrich said, "get used to it."

Ulrich then did a motion that told Sissi to wheel him away.

"Hmph," Sissi said as she wheeled him off.

Yumi then looked to her group of friends. At least the group that were her friends in her reality and present.

All three teens looked at her like she was nuts.

A devastated Yumi ran off crying.

_My life is over, _Yumi thought.

----

For starters, thank you everyone that reviewed. I really appreciated it. This new chapter threw in a few kinks didn't it? Trust me readers this story will end. I already know the ending. It's just the getting to it part that seems to keeps changing on me. it seems my 150 review goal might have to wait 'til school starts. But that's okay. I'm just that so many people really enjoyed my story. Remember to review and I'll have 'Like a Boy' up either today or tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 16: Crazy Times, CRAZY TIMES

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 16: Crazy Times, CRAZY TIMES

Yumi sat by a curb crying.

_My future's gone, _Yumi thought devastated, _I never existed here._

Yumi eventually saw night coming down and got up.

"I might as well get used to this," Yumi whispered and walked off looking for shelter.

After walking around for hours Yumi remembered the factory.

"Maybe I can at least hold up there," Yumi decided.

After finding her way back to Kadic, she retraced her steps towards the sewer.

But on her way she saw someone she didn't expect.

"Mr. Hopper?" Yumi asked.

"Hello Yumi," Mr. Hopper said.

Yumi noticed that his voice held no warmth.

"Um," Yumi said taking a step back.

"I've been waiting for you," Mr. Hopper said stepping forward.

"Yeah?" Yumi asked still ready to run.

"Could I ask you something," Mr. Hopper said walking closer.

Yumi looked at him hesitantly.

"What's my life like, in your reality?" Mr. Hopper asked.

"You and Aelita are fine," Yumi said, "I wasn't there long," she explained, "I had just moved and started a new school."

"Oh," Mr. Hopper realized, "I was just thinking that in an alternate universe maybe…"

"Your life's messed up," Yumi finished for him, "you were considering getting rid of me."

Mr. Hopper looked down ashamed.

"Your life here is very different," Mr. Hopper said, "for Rin," he added.

"She's dating Odd so I guess she's a fun girl," Yumi said with a laugh.

But Mr. Hopper wasn't smiling.

"You have to be careful Yumi," Mr. Hopper said seriously, "not everyone here is as platonic as you'd like to think," he added.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"I've prepared all these years for your arrival," Mr. Hopper told her, "I'm here to help you," he said, "others…"

Yumi noticed that he didn't continue.

"Rin and Ulrich," Yumi stated frankly.

"And Sissi," Mr. Hopper added.

"What!" Yumi shouted.

"She must believe him by now," Mr. Hopper said, "claiming that a Yumi Ishiyama from a different time came to save Rin years ago, then she suddenly reappears."

"She's not happy about me is she?" Yumi asked.

"I doubt it," Mr. Hopper said, "before he quieted about you saving him, he mentioned that you and he were probably romantic," he revealed.

Yumi's mouth fell open in horror.

Sissi would want her blood.

"What I have will take a couple of days," Mr. Hopper explained, "but after that," he said, "you should be able to return home," he said rocking back on the ball of his heels.

A tearful Yumi happily hugged him.

"Do you want to know what kind of…" Mr. Hopper started.

"No," Yumi interrupted him, "I already have a future," she told him, "I don't need to know what I might've had in this one."

"Fair enough," Mr. Hopper agreed, "let's go," he said touching her shoulder, "I'll put you up in a hotel room for the night."

"Hotel?" Yumi asked.

"Well my house is out," Mr. Hopper said honestly.

_Well DUH, I'm such an idiot, _Yumi thought.

"When time gets close you can bunk in the factory," Mr. Hopper said as they walked, "but 'til then," he said, "enjoy what I'll call an expense free vacation," he said smiling.

Yumi laughed at that.

_He's funny, _Yumi thought, _the Mr. Hopper in my reality wasn't so humorous, _she realized, _I wonder what else is different around here?_

----

(9pm at the Ishiyama's Residence)

"Sorry I'm late," Rin said running in, "the designing committee started late," she apologized.

"I'm not sure about you interning during school days honey," Mrs. Ishiyama said honestly.

"Let her be honey," Mr. Ishiyama said kissing his wife on the cheek as he walked in, "as long as she gets Bs and As, I'm fine with her four times a week two being school day work schedule," he told his wife.

"Okay," Mrs. Ishiyama said softly, "um Rin," she said, "could I speak to you alone?" she asked.

There was an immediate silence. Mrs. Ishiyama never asked for a private conversation unless it was serious or urgent.

Rin fretted on each one.

Mr. Ishiyama looked at his wife.

Mrs. Ishiyama nodded reassured.

"Go ahead," Mr. Ishiyama said urging her forward.

"Oh, um," Rin said, "okay."

"Follow me," Mrs. Ishiyama said kindly.

Rin quietly obeyed.

Soon they came to the Attic.

Both sat on old closed boxes.

"I was cleaning your room when a message was entered unto your private phone," Mrs. Ishiyama said, "it was from Ulrich," she revealed.

Rin stiffened. She and Ulrich hadn't had a civil conversation in years.

_Plus since I'm known as the once 'crazy girl' I can't exactly slip into his and Sissi's posh popular clique, _Rin thought bitterly.

"He mentioned Yumi," Mrs. Ishiyama continued, "that she's here."

Rin gasped.

_So she made it, _Rin realized.

"Your father and I spent thousands sending you to therapy," Mrs. Ishiyama reminded her, "you spent nine months in a psychiatric asylum," she listed, "your father and I removed you against the doctor's advice," she reminded Rin, "don't let us regret that, please."

"I don't believe in Yumi anymore, I told you that," Rin said firmly.

"And that damn Mr. Hopper," Mrs. Ishiyama said balling her fists, "pushing your past delusions," she said angrily, "no wonder he's not much more than a crackpot with a Masters and science know how," she stated, "his own daughter's not having anything to do with him," she recalled, "only his poor wife stands by his side despite his crazy antics."

"Odd said something weird happened at school," Rin said, "I only stayed half-day so I missed it," she said sadly as she guessed what must've have happened.

"What was it?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"I don't know," Rin said, "said I had to meet him at school to find out," she said rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like Odd," Mrs. Ishiyama said with a laugh, "weird happening huh?" she wondered.

_Please don't guess, please don't guess, _Rin mentally prayed.

"Guess I'll know when you know," Mrs. Ishiyama decided getting up, "you should really…"

"I like my hair blue mom," Rin interrupted, "I dye it black for special occasions."

"You mean when I insist despite your hollering," Mrs. Ishiyama corrected her, "I'm glad we had this talk," she said kissing Rin on the head.

"Me too Mom," Rin said and her mother left.

Rin sighed.

_What am I going to do now? _Rin thought, _I have to know if I really want a different future._

"You're plotting something aren't you?" a voice asked her.

Rin jumped.

Standing by the door was Hiroki.

Hiroki stood there in his private school uniform.

"Um, hi Hiroki." Rin said trying to hide her nervousness.

"Don't do anything to taint the family," Hiroki told her turning around, "any worse than you already did," he added walking away.

Rin looked at her feet. Her twelve-year old brother treated her like an infection. After she returned from the asylum he changed. Fed up with her 'mental relapses', he took it on himself to protect the family name. He got books and started studying, made dad get him top tutors, and now he was in a top High School at age twelve. A spunky genius. A cold little brother.

Rin sighed.

_I have a nice mom, a cool dad, great friends, and of course my boyfriend Odd, hot, hot, HOT, _Rin thought, _what will I have if that Yumi girl makes me give it up? s_he wondered, _what if her future sucks while mine is quite fine?_

"I have to find out," Rin said heading to her bedroom, "I have to know whose future is better."

----

(Meanwhile at the Male Dorms on Kadic Grounds)

Sissi gently rubbed Ulrich's feet.

"I can't feel it you know," Ulrich reminded her.

"It's the thought that counts," Sissi said kindly, "and I think you should be grateful I'm willing to rub your feet," she snapped in response.

"It's stupid," Ulrich concluded.

"Like that girl?" Sissi countered.

"Forget it," Ulrich told Sissi.

"But you said…" Sissi started.

"GOD SISSI JUST SHUT UP!" Ulrich exploded, "great thanks a lot," he said hearing the door open.

Sissi hid under the bed.

"Any problems here?" Jim asked seriously.

"I had a nightmare," Ulrich lied.

Jim shone the light on him.

His eyes grew small when he noticed Ulrich's exposed legs.

"I'm paralysed from my waist not neck," Ulrich reminded Jim.

"Hey watch your tone," Jim said angrily, "I never liked your attitude Stern," he said disapprovingly, "always treating people like they have a beef with you," he concluded.

"Maybe they do," Ulrich responded.

"Or maybe the beef you have with yourself leaves you bitter," Jim countered, "good night," he said closing the door.

Ulrich's lips were now a straight line.

Sissi slowly crawled from under the bed.

"Is he gone?" Sissi asked automatically.

Ulrich gave her a dirty look.

"You're such a…forget it," Sissi said heading for the door.

"Wait," Ulrich said softly.

Sissi stopped.

"I'm…" Ulrich started, "I'm just going to say this once."

"What?" Sissi asked walking up to him.

Ulrich suddenly grabbed her arm and pressed hard on it.

Sissi whimpered.

"You promised to date me for better or worse," Ulrich said tightening his grip, "remember that," he snarled.

A teary eyed Sissi nodded.

"I will not be lied to twice," Ulrich said letting her go, "you better not leave me."

"I won't," Sissi said trying to sound bright despite her cracked voice and teary eyes.

"Fix the covers then leave," Ulrich ordered lying down, "I don't feel like conversating," he concluded.

Sissi obeyed then fled out crying.

Running teary eyed kept her from seeing someone walking towards her.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Sissi apologized wiping her eyes, "Herve?" she asked.

Herve looked at her coldly. Nothing had been the same between the two for three years. While they shared a friend in Nicolas, Herve had long given up on Sissi leaving Ulrich for him or at least for a less abusive and more loving person. Their big two years ago ended their friendship. Herve called her a love-crossed idiot and she called him a fag. Such words don't maintain any friendship.

Now Sissi regretted her actions. But it didn't matter. Herve now hung around a high nose smart crowd. Popular girls like her were looked down on with disdain. Nicolas only got to be around them sometimes because of his strong friendship with Herve. But he still hung mostly around Sissi. Herve's friend treated him like a disadvantaged retard. Needless to say, Nicolas didn't like it.

"Excuse me," Herve said coldly and pushed past her.

Sissi gulped then walked on.

_I can no one but myself for this, _Sissi thought sadly.

AS soon as she reached her dorm room she broke down crying.

Her roommate Aelita pulled her pillow over her head.

_Great, the weeping willow, _Aelita thought.

----

August 9, 2007. I've updated (last update was August 5th). I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review. Also please tell me what you think of this alternate reality that Yumi's stuck in. Oh and my fic 'Like A Boy' has been posted, for those who are interested in reading it, enjoy.


	18. Chapter 17: Failure

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 17: Failure

Ulrich and Aelita watched the trojahover appear before them.

The trojahover was a floating vehicle that had at the front a horse from the neck up. The rest of the vehicle represented a sleek vehicle in the real world except this one could retract it's wheels and float.

"When this is over I'm so getting Jeremie a present," Ulrich said as both walked up the shiny black vehicle.

"Like what?" Jeremie asked.

"Oh um," Ulrich said, "I'll figure it out when I get back."

"Lyoko hasn't changed you one bit," Jeremie commented.

"Keep going and I'll let Odd choose your present," Ulrich warned.

Aelita giggled while Jeremie blushed in front of the super computer.

"I'll wait," Jeremie decided.

"Never would've guessed," Ulrich said sarcastically as Aelita went into the vehicle first.

As soon as Aelita was seated Ulrich followed.

Just then a megatank rolled up.

The trojahover charged and fired a massive blast from its mouth.

The megatank was immediately totalled.

"Whoa," Ulrich said.

"Oh yeah, it automatically defends itself and the occupants," Jeremie added.

"Way to forget Einstein," Ulrich muttered.

"Odd's really rubbing off on you," Aelita noticed.

"I just hope he's okay," Ulrich said worried.

The trojahover drove smoothly through the sector.

Soon they were in the forest sector.

The trojahover drove smoothly towards the tower Aelita needed to go to.

"Remember after this tower, you have to go to the tower in the ice sector and then the one in the desert," Jeremie reminded them, "if you mess up the order it won't work."

"We know Jeremie," Aelita said, "oh oh, trouble," she said seeing two krabes heading their way.

"The trojahover will deal with them," Jeremie said dismissively.

Ulrich held his encased sword defensively.

"It's okay Ulrich," Aelita said kindly touching his hand, "we don't have to fight now," she told him.

Ulrich just looked at her.

"Ahem," Jeremie said.

Both Aelita and Ulrich looked at each other. Then they turned away blushing.

_I definitely need to see Yumi again, _Ulrich thought, _this world's making me nuts._

"Whew," Jeremie said softly, "anyway, oh no."

"What's wrong Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"You guys need to hurry," Jeremie said, "NOW!"

"Hurry we haven't reached the first tower yet!" Ulrich shouted.

"This is bad," Jeremie said, "something's trying to knock down the door," he revealed.

"Oh no!" Aelita cried, "they've arrived."

"What's arrived?" Ulrich asked.

"The monsters," Aelita told him.

"Crap," Ulrich said hitting the vehicle with his fists.

"If they get in…" Aelita started.

"Let's not think that way," Ulrich said immediately, "we WILL succeed."

Aelita looked at Ulrich teary eyed.

"No matter what," Ulrich said wiping away her tears, "we will win this."

"I really hope so Ulrich," Aelita said softly.

"AAAHHH!" Jeremie suddenly screamed.

"JEREMIE!" both Aelita and Ulrich screamed.

"OH GOD STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Jeremie screamed as thuds, shots from lasers and slicing sounds were heard.

Soon there was only silence.

Tears flowed down both Aelita and Ulrich's faces.

"Quit now," Xanya said suddenly, "you've lost."

Ulrich's tear stained face contorted.

"Never!" Ulrich shouted and the trojahover moved even faster.

Suddenly a Tarantula jumped in the air above them.

The trojahover shot it straight in the head.

But not before it fired four shots. Two hit Aelita.

"Aelita!" Ulrich shouted.

"Ulric…" Aelita said then disappeared.

The trojahover suddenly stopped.

Ulrich shivered.

Aelita's fate was definite.

He had no body to return to.

"What are you going to do?" Ulrich asked looking at the vehicle.

Suddenly Ulrich was choking.

Xanya had appeared beside him and was now choking him angrily with one hand.

"You've been a big thorn in my side," Xanya snarled, "I may not get that asian girl," she continued, "but I'm going to enjoy torturing you."

"My life points will run out," Ulrich said between choking, "I'll disa…."

"One problem," Xanya interrupted, "you have no body," she said, "meaning your part of Lyoko, part of me."

Ulrich's eyes widened horrified.

"I'll just automatically refill your life points," Xanya said, "I'm going to torture you," she told him, "right up 'til our worlds are sucked into that void."

Ulrich's eyes widened in fright. Xanya's face was so horrifying that he had forgotten that he could barely breathe.

Xanya's face was now a darker shade, her eyes radiating a pink electricity, her face twisted with an angry sadistic grin.

Xanya suddenly flung him out the vehicle.

Then she ran him over with the trojahover.

Ulrich screamed feeling the wheels tore into his body.

The trojahover now moved rapidly across the forest floor.

Xanya's sadistic smile widened.

Ulrich screamed as she ran him over again.

And again.

And again.

----

Odd and Xana sat huddled behind a row of safety deposit boxes.

Jeremie had been able to send them one word by text message.

**Failure.**

"This world will be sucked up into the digital void soon," Xana said as Odd sniffled, "is there anything special you'd like to do?"

"I'd like to go to sleep," Odd said tearfully, "sleep and wake up somewhere better."

"Heaven?" Xana asked knowing of different human thoughts on the afterlife.

Odd nodded.

"But that's a long way off," Odd said sadly, "well, a long way off until this digital void sucks us in," he added.

Xana hugged Odd close.

"Do you trust me Odd?" Xana asked.

Odd nodded.

"Then forgive me," Xana said.

"Huh?" Odd asked.

Xana immediately broke Odd's neck.

"Forgive me," Xana repeated as Odd fell to the ground dead.

----

The phone rang at the Ishiyama residence but no one answered it.

Then the answering machine took it.

"Ma'am, I'm Detective Freeday Kelly," the detective spoke, "I've got a text message from a friend of mine and I need to ask you some questions about a deceased doctor named…."

Mr. Stern turned the machine off.

"Shit."

----

(Day three at a hotel)

Yumi slammed her hand against the wall of her hotel room sobbing.

"It can't be true," Yumi said sobbing, "my world's disappeared from the list of alternate realities."

Yumi cried out and sobbed even harder.

_My friends, my family, everyone, gone, _Yumi thought, _what's the point of going on?_

Yumi walked out unto the balcony. Then she climbed on the ledge.

"Ulrich," Yumi whispered and stretched a foot out.

----

**Is this the end? Find out next chapter. God I'm such a sadist. Thank you for reading and please review. I Updated August 13, 2007. Whoop!**


	19. Chapter 18: Hope

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 18: Hope

(Continuing at the Hotel)

"What the hell are you doing!"

Yumi dragged back her foot and fell backwards off the ledge.

"Ouch," Yumi said landing hard on her back.

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed her and dragged her inside.

"Odd?" Yumi asked seeing the face of her 'saviour'.

"Rin called and asked me about you," Odd said pulling Yumi unto the carpet and letting her go, "I told her what I knew and then went to see Aelita," he told Yumi.

"Which is why I'm here," Sissi said walking up.

Yumi moved back instinctively.

Sissi looked at her confused.

"Um, sorry," Yumi apologized remembering this Sissi wasn't the Sissi from her time.

"Am I a jerk there?" Sissi asked.

"Um, yeah," Yumi admitted.

Sissi chuckled.

"Guess my future isn't that different," Sissi muttered.

_You have Ulrich, _Yumi thought.

"What about me?" Odd asked.

"Oh," Yumi said, "you're fun, Ulrich's best friend,…"

"I'm friends with that ass whole?" Odd interrupted.

"Ulrich isn't an ass whole," Yumi snarled.

"I have to disagree," Sissi spoke up, "and I date him."

"Then dump him," Yumi snapped, "he's nothing like the Ulrich from my time."

"What's he like?" Ulrich asked.

Everyone else jumped.

"So I'm an ass whole?" Ulrich asked looking at Sissi.

Jeremie held the laptop Ulrich was talking from.

"Aelita insisted on him being there," Jeremie said huffing, "wouldn't let up."

"He has a right to know," Aelita said from beside Ulrich, "we need to prove once and for all that this is crap."

"It's not…" Yumi started.

"Don't speak to me bitch," Aelita snapped, "because of your existence my father went crackpot," she said angrily.

"Your father's not a crackpot," Yumi told Aelita, "the Aelita from my world would never disrespect her father like that," she added.

Ulrich snorted.

"Why don't you just go back to this 'world' of yours?" Ulrich asked.

"I can't," Yumi said, "it was destroyed," she revealed.

"How convenient," Aelita said sarcastically.

"Shut up you witch!" Yumi exploded.

Jeremie glared.

Aelita gasped.

"I've called her that too!" Sissi cried, "she's all up and angry cause her dad's a…"

"Say it and I'll trash your stuff!" Aelita interrupted.

Sissi went quiet.

_What a brat, _Yumi thought.

"I'd rather you not call her names," Jeremie said formally, "I'm sorry about your world," he added in a stiff voice.

"Are you serious?" Yumi asked him.

Jeremie sighed.

"I barely understand this," Jeremie said honestly, "I personally think you're nuts."

"Then go home," Yumi told him.

"Yeah," Sissi piped in.

_God this world is crazy, _Yumi thought, _Odd's a hero, Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita are my enemies and Sissi's my best friend._

Yumi rubbed her temples sensing a headache.

"What's your world like?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

Yumi looked at Ulrich. He looked so stoic and cold. Nothing like the kind and casual Ulrich she knew in her world.

"It's complicated," Yumi said sighing.

"Join the club," Ulrich muttered.

Yumi looked at Ulrich in surprise.

"You want to know why I'm so bitter?" Ulrich asked suddenly, "my life's a lie, my aspirations for sports is down the toilet, my first love dropped me, oh and that claim I was hit in a hit and run is a lie since that car actually had my dad and his whore in it."

Everyone else's mouth hung open.

Then Yumi realized something.

"My mother isn't a whore!" Yumi shouted in automatic defence.

"Oh yes she is," Ulrich said defiantly, "and since she's Rin's mom then Rin's the daughter of a…" he ranted.

"Say it and I'll kick you so hard your legs will feel it," Odd threatened.

Ulrich burst out laughing.

"That one stopped affecting me when I was eight," Ulrich said laughing.

Aelita suddenly looked uncomfortable beside him.

"What's complicated about your life Yumi?" Sissi asked gently.

Yumi looked away.

_I'll never get used to this, _Yumi thought.

"Um, my father's drugging me to suppress my memory, I can't remember a chunk of my life, I went into a super computer, visited a virtual world, unknowingly caused the destruction of the earth race, but since I was sent back in time I had the honour of finding out my mom's a manipulative adulterous bitch," she listed.

"See, she's a whore," Ulrich said simply.

Yumi growled at him.

"Bark," Ulrich said in response.

Yumi lounged at the laptop.

Jeremie barely dodged out of her way.

"Well your dad's the lover of a whore!" Yumi shouted, "what does that make him, a client?" she snapped.

Ulrich's face became stone.

"Well?" Yumi demanded.

"Shut up," Ulrich said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Yumi demanded.

"I said shut up," Ulrich told her.

"No," Yumi refused.

"Shut up," Ulrich snarled.

"No!" Yumi shouted.

"I said shut up you child of a whore!" Ulrich exploded.

"I won't be shouted at by an invalid with a dad who chases skirts better than he protects his son!" Yumi exploded back.

The room became silent.

"W…What?" Ulrich asked.

"No…I…I'm sorry I didn't…" Yumi stuttered.

Ulrich chuckled.

"You're a female version of me," Ulrich realized.

"NO!" Yumi screamed in denial.

"Dark clothes, dark attitude, piss me off and I'll claw your eyes out…" Ulrich listed.

"I'm not you!" Yumi screamed, "I have friends!" she shouted.

Ulrich straightened immediately.

"Then I guess we're different then," Ulrich said, "hope you rot in hell," he said turning off the computer.

"Wai…" Aelita started.

"Shut up!" Ulrich shouted.

"Tell that to your girlfri…!" Aelita started shouting.

The communication was cut off.

Jeremie looked at Yumi.

"You're Rin's alternative?" Jeremie asked.

Yumi looked away.

"Well your world's gone," Odd said patting her shoulder, "you can settle down and fit in here," he suggested.

"I'll never fit in," Yumi said sadly, "I had a home," she told them, "I'll never fit in anywhere else," she added.

"You might not have to," Mr. Hopper said walking in, "I'm guessing this is a reunion?" he asked.

"Of sorts," Jeremie responded.

Sissi and Yumi looked at him disapprovingly.

"Well I tried to get more information from the data pieces of your world," Mr. Hopper said, "thankfully that void that sucked in your world wasn't perfect and left a lot of things floating around," he continued, "and using that along with Xana, I was able to get something," he revealed.

"What?" Yumi asked anxiously.

Mr. Hopper stepped aside revealing Ulrich. The walking, kind hearted, casual Ulrich.

"Ulrich!" Yumi screamed and hugged him.

Ulrich Stern had the breath knocked out of him as he fell to the floor under the grateful Japanese girl.

"Um, hi," Ulrich Stern said smiling, "long time no see."

"I'm so happy Ulrich!" Yumi cried with a tear-streaked face.

"Well I'm not get off!" a female voice cried and pushed her off.

Yumi fell back with a hard thud.

"What are you schizophrenic?" Jeremie demanded, "you can't push a girl like that."

"She has a name nimrod," Sissi spoke up.

Jeremie frowned at Sissi.

"What's your problem?" Sissi demanded of the new entrant, "she's glad to see you."

"I'm Xanya," the female said from Ulrich Stern's body, "Ulrich and I are stuck together thanks to Mr. I AM A GENIUS here," she accused.

"I did the best I could," Mr. Hopper said.

"My ass," Xanya snapped, "I'd rather be unconscious data than…this!" she declared.

Xanya suddenly heard crunching of knuckles.

"So you're Xanya huh?" Yumi asked her face looking like a serial killer.

Xanya gulped.

"Um, she's in Ulrich number two's body," Odd pointed out, "Maybe…you don't want to kill her," he suggested.

"Trust me," Yumi snarled, "that's the only reason she's still alive," she told Odd.

"She's scary," Sissi said in a small voice.

"Yeah," Jeremie agreed moving closer to her.

Both noticed and started blushing.

"You can't be serious," Ulrich Stern spoke up.

"Oh, um, no…I have a boyfriend," Sissi said quickly.

"And I'm destined to be single," Jeremie told him, "geek quality," he added.

"You're sarcastic," Ulrich Stern noticed, "you remind me of Odd in my world," he revealed, "except well…okay you only have the sarcastic part like him," he confessed.

"Thank God," Odd muttered.

"Hey," Jeremie said offended.

"In my world you call him Einstein," Ulrich Stern added.

"I'm guessing that's me," Jeremie spoke up.

"Hey, I get straight A's," Odd retorted, "well B's and A's," he added.

Ulrich Stern's mouth hung open.

"Well his alternate's on the honour roll," Odd added referring to Ulrich Stern's alternative self.

Ulrich fainted.

"Ulrich!" Yumi cried.

"I'm guessing he's in danger of being in remedial classes," Jeremie guessed, "what?" he asked when everyone else glared at him.

"If this is better I'd hate to see worse," Mr. Hopper whispered.

----

**I've updated September 10, 2007. But in case you don't already know why let me explain. Computer trouble, files lost (and taking weeks to get back), hurricane (yes hurricane, which equalled one week without light) and lastly computer trouble again (had to get a different monitor). This was my summer and early September people. I'm certain you can understand the delay. Thank you for your patience and not stabbing me with a pitchfork.**

**Back! Back! (Stabs hands coming through the ground with a broomstick) Okay, Okay, JeremiexSissi bad, JeremiexSissi bad (hands go back underground). Whew, anyway, if I defined hope everyone would run to hopelessness. I hope readers enjoyed this chapter and please review. Unless things change there shouldn't be more than six chapters left. Yeah it's winding down, thank you to everyone who's reviewed and supported this story. I really appreciated it. Now do the cool thing and read and review.**


	20. Chapter 19: Lively Discussion

She Can't Be Real

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 19: Lively Discussion

(11 pm at the Hotel)

Rin hesitantly knocked and waited.

_Odd better not be lying, _Rin thought, _when my parents realize I'm gone, I'm in for hell._

The door was opened by Aelita. Both eyed each other hatefully.

"Excuse me," Rin said coldly.

Aelita chucked and let her pass.

"Odd!" Rin cried and hugged him happily, "I'm so glad…what's he doing here!"

"You're alternate self thought it best we meet, all of us," Ulrich said.

Rin looked around to see Aelita standing beside a fidgeting Jeremie and Sissi sitting on a couch beside….

"Yumi?" Rin asked walking up to the teen she hadn't seen since being a little girl, "is it really you?"

"Yes Rin it's me," Yumi said, "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, Odd told me…"

Rin interrupted her with a hug. A surprised Yumi hugged her back.

"I forgive you, you never meant for this," Rin whispered, "no one did."

Yumi pulled away and wiped the corner of her eyes. She never expected to meet Rin like this. The girl had forgiven her after everything that happened. Odd had told her how Rin was institutionalized after she left. She had caused the girl before her to be seen as a nutcase by almost everyone she knew. Yet Rin forgave her.

"Touching," Ulrich said wheeling himself over, "anything to say to me?" he asked looking at Yumi.

"I already said I'll only address you when talking to everyone," Yumi said stoically.

"Hate him too?" Rin asked bitterly, "you were such a sweet little boy; the Ulrich I knew wouldn't have made this turn him bitter."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm the only Ulrich here," Ulrich declared.

"No you're not!" Alternate Ulrich shouted and stormed into the front room, "I'm sorry for not waiting Yumi."

Ulrich gawked at the walking Ulrich. Then he looked at his immobile legs. His body filled with liquid anger.

Sissi gasped horrified. Somehow the sight of Ulrich walking didn't fill her with joy but dread.

_How will he treat me now? _Sissi thought.

Alternate Ulrich turned to Sissi. He noticed her fear and guessed what she was thinking.

"I'm nothing like that guy," Alternate Ulrich said taking Sissi's hand, "if I had a girlfriend…I'd treat her right."

"Well you don't! Get away from her!" Ulrich shouted and rammed his wheelchair into Alternate Ulrich.

Ulrich suddenly started choking but nothing was grabbing him. Alternate Ulrich's body shook with rage.

"Xanya no!" Yumi shouted, "don't kill him!"

"What's he doing! Stop it!" Aelita shrieked and pushed past a shivering Sissi.

"Touch me and die infidel," Xanya spoke, "let me make this quick, attack Ulrich or me, and die."

Ulrich took a deep breath and started coughing. The invisible chokehold now lifted. He soon felt Aelita hugging him. He took another deep breath then motioned for her to release him.

"I thought he was nothing like our Ulrich," Odd stated.

"He isn't, this guy's homicidal," Jeremie said.

"He's not homicidal," Yumi protested, "he's been melded with Xanya, the computer program that destroyed my world."

"Ugh that shit again," Aelita said exasperated.

"It's not s…that," Alternate Ulrich said, "I'm combined with a killer computer program," he told them, "how do you explain me choking U… him without touching him."

"My name too much to say Mr. Murderer?" Ulrich teased.

"Last time I checked you were still alive," Alternate Ulrich retorted.

"I like him," Odd said, "what?" he asked noticing Jeremie's frowned, "it's not like Ulrich's dead."

"No that freak just brain choked him," Sissi said angrily, "I don't care who did it, keep that away from us."

Alternate Ulrich looked hurt.

"Watch it," Yumi warned with clenched fists.

"What you gonna do?" Aelita challenged, "sick him on us?"

There were genuine horror filled gasps.

"Excuse me," Alternate Ulrich said and left the room.

"Ulrich wai…" Yumi started.

"I think it's better this way," Jeremie said and Yumi glared at him, "I'm not the standoffish jerk you think I am," he responded to Yumi's glare, "I was just saying that in case Ulrich upsets your friend again."

"So now it's his fault," Aelita snapped.

"Yes," Jeremie said surprising everyone, "and I honestly have little pity for him."

"I don't need your pity," Ulrich snarled.

"That's your problem, you need nothing therefore you're nothing," Jeremie said.

Even Yumi almost lost her balance. After overcoming the shock she sat down.

"Nothing personal Yumi," Rin said, "but is… is U… is this Ulrich safe?"

Yumi frowned at Rin, she had genuinely hoped for her support.

"I'll talk to him," Odd decided, "I'll run if he starts to get agitated."

"That won't be necessary," Mr. Hopper said entering with Alternate Ulrich, "he's safe now."

"What's that?" Sissi asked eyeing a glass tube shaped collar around Alternate Ulrich's neck.

"It will make Xanya behave," Alternate Ulrich summarized.

"Hello father," Aelita said cuttingly.

"Hi Aelita," Mr. Hopper said wincing at her words, "I'm glad you're well."

"I'll be better when you go about admitting all your crackpot theories are false," Aelita snapped, "everyone will."

"I'm not arguing with you Aelita, I've long given up," Mr. Hopper said.

Yumi looked from one to the other. The difference between them and the pair in her world was astounding.

"Yeah, you give up on what you should keep up," Aelita said.

"You don't want to solve anything Aelita," Mr. Hopper said frankly, "you only want to argue until I say you're right."

"Ahem, are we going to talk about the chance for Yumi and I to go home?" Alternate Ulrich asked.

"What will happen to us?" Odd asked, "we're just to disappear so you can have your life back."

"You won't disappear, you'll be alternate," Mr. Hopper told him, "like they are alternatives for us," he said, "we'll still exist."

"Are you sure?" Sissi asked fearfully, "I don't want to disappear."

"I promise if that's the only way I'll never go," Yumi declared then realized she said this to Sissi.

_This world is taking me off the deep end, _Yumi thought.

_Did Yumi just…no Xanya must be playing a trick on me, _Alternate Ulrich decided.

_Don't flatter yourself, _Xanya piped.

"What about me?" Xanya asked, "do I get the scrapheap when you guys get to return to your precious time?"

"I have a plan for you," Mr. Hopper said simply.

"Stay away you crackpot scientist," Xanya hissed, "look what you did already."

"Actually it involves getting you a personal body," Mr. Hopper revealed.

"You can't be serious," Alternate Ulrich protested.

"Shut up meat sack," Xanya snapped, "is this a trick?" she asked, "if it is I swear…"

"No you'll be able to move around independently, be your own person," Mr. Hopper told her.

Xanya grinned at that. She had tasted independence the moment Xana betrayed her, now she'd get another taste of it.

"So when is this fairytale supposed to happen?" Aelita asked sarcastically.

"Can't you open yourself to the fact they're other realities?" Rin asked.

"Like you did?" Aelita countered and Odd turned to her fiercely, "try it, I'll kick your ass."

"Not before I do," Yumi spoke up, "keep your opinions to yourself, in fact you're free to go," she continued, "inviting you was a mistake, at least Jeremie's not looking for a fight."

"You invited her," Jeremie stated.

"I said I was mistaken, go home Aelita," Yumi said.

"Gladly, anyone coming with," Aelita said.

"Me," Jeremie said following her.

"I have to get back," Rin said, "bye everybody," she said and quickly kissed Odd.

"I still can't get over it, Yumi and Odd," Alternate Ulrich commented.

"Ew I'm not with him," Yumi said.

"Yeah man, Rin's my girl," Odd told him.

Suddenly there was a scream. Then a gunshot. Then another.

--

**I still have computer trouble but I finally have the opportunity to update. Today is Sunday June 15, 2008 and I'm updating this story soon. I plan to update other fanfics too. Sorry for the long wait and thank you everyone who's reviewed the story so far and those who'll come now.**

**Updated: Tuesday June 17, 2008**


	21. Chapter 20: Tough Decisions

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 20: Tough Decisions

"Rin!" Odd screamed and ran out before everyone else.

Lying face down was Aelita. But she was crying. Under her was another body. It was Jeremie.

"You fool!" Rin screamed from somewhere out of sight, "you tried to kill me and murdered Jeremie!"

There was another shot.

Alternate Ulrich immediately ran in the direction of the shot. Odd soon followed with Yumi in tow. The rest stayed with Aelita and Jeremie.

"Rin don't," Alternate Ulrich said, "Hiroki?" he asked surprised at seeing who she was aiming the pistol at.

"He shot at me!" Rin shrieked, "Jeremie blocked them…he…he got shot twice in the chest."

The others gasped in horror.

"You tried to kill your sister?" Odd asked the terrified little boy.

But Hiroki only looked at the pistol pointed at his head. A bullet hole inches above him.

"Rin," Yumi said carefully, "put the gun down."

"He came to murder me," Rin said, "because he thought I was going to cause more trouble for our family," she said, "he killed Jeremie!"

"I meant to kill you!" Hiroki shouted, "you keep bringing shame on our family! You don't care what your actions cause!"

"Put the gun down," Xanya said suddenly.

Rin only cocked it.

Xanya ran back to Mr. Hopper. Soon after Rin saw the gun break apart in her hands.

"Xanya must've gotten Mr. Hopper to take that thing off her…I mean…Ul…whatever," Yumi said, "oh," she said when Hiroki ran and grabbed her legs.

"He's a killer," Rin said, "you're going to jail."

"I'm telling mom and dad it's all your fault!" Hiroki shouted.

"Hiroki, be quiet," Yumi said sternly.

Hiroki was struck silent. This girl sounded a lot like his sister. Looked like her too. Except for the black hair verses blue and black clothes verses his sister's more colourful attire.

Suddenly electric flew around them and they noticed people hurrying forward being knocked out.

"I'm not security!" Xanya shouted, "would the rest of you move it before more come."

The four stragglers obeyed and were soon in a bedroom with a dead Jeremie.

A bawling Aelita held unto her father.

"Oh daddy," she said sobbing.

Ulrich watched quietly from his chair. His arms around a soundlessly crying Sissi.

"Well that's dead," Xanya stated and got glares, "I'm stating a fact."

"I can't live without him daddy," Aelita sobbed, "I can't."

"Maybe…could we use our chance to go home to turn back time instead?" Alternate Ulrich asked.

"If I did you'd never leave," Mr. Hopper said, "this can only work once."

Yumi was flabbergasted. How could she lose the opportunity to go home so many times?

"Wait," Xanya said, "Mr. Hopper, how strong is this body of mine?"

"Quite strong," Mr. Hopper said, "it's capable of holding your pow-"

"Can it be used for this boy?" Xanya interrupted.

"What?" Aelita asked turning to Xanya, "y…you can bring Jeremie?"

"Not me, your Dad," Xanya corrected.

"I've never done such a thing," Mr. Hopper said, "its impossible!"

"The Mr. Hopper of my time would do anything for his daughter," Xanya countered, "I'm not being charitable, I like this world," she revealed, "I want these two gone," she said in reference to Alternate Ulrich and Yumi.

"You want to stay here?" Alternate Ulrich asked surprised.

"What's wrong with our world?" Ulrich asked testily.

"Um…nothing," Ulrich said.

"Can you do it daddy?" Aelita asked desperately, "can you bring Jeremie back?"

Mr. Hopper looked into his daughter's tear filled eyes. He suddenly felt himself filled with a determination he never had for a long time.

"Yes."

--

(Two days later at the Factory)

Yumi looked around in disbelief. The factory looked so…well put together and…new. The factory in her time was run down and obviously in need of better maintenance. This one looked so neat and operational. It was just her, Aelita, Alternate Ulrich, Xanya, and Mr. Hopper. Hiroki, Odd, Rin, Sissi and Ulrich were at school. Mr. Hopper had been able to send fake letters to make Headmaster Delmas think Jeremie was away for a funeral.

Today was the day of reckoning. If the separation program worked then Mr. Hopper could focus on merging the dead Jeremie with Xanya's body using her power to reactive his brain.

"Will (Alternate) Ulrich be okay in that pod?" Yumi asked nervously.

"I can't guarantee that Yumi," Mr. Hopper said, "this is highly experimental."

"Just do your best," Aelita said squeezing his hand.

Since Jeremie's chance of resurrection the two had grown closer. Aelita no longer spoke bad of her father.

"Virtualize Ulrich Xanya," Mr. Hopper instructed.

"Virtualize current occupants, 10 percent, 15 percent, 75 percent, 100 percent, virtualization," Xanya obeyed.

"Start project separate, phase one," Mr. Hopper said his fingers a blur over the giant keyboard.

"Phase one, turn occupants to pure data," Xana said, "phase one complete," he said half hour later."

"Start Project Separate Phase Two, revert data back to physical form," Mr. Hooper said.

"Phase two complete," Xana said an hour later.

"Phase three," Mr. Hopper said.

"Are you certain that is wise?" Xana questioned.

Yumi looked at Mr. Hopper incredulously.

"Yes, it is impossible for them to work together," Mr. Hopper explained.

"In that case, phase three, force split," Xana said.

"Force?" Yumi asked not liking it.

"This is the moment of truth," Mr. Hopper said, "if this fails, they both die."

"No!" Yumi shouted.

Suddenly there was a sound of sirens.

"Unstable! Unstable!" Xana sounded.

"What is?" Mr. Hopper asked urgently his fingers flying even faster.

"The spilt is causing them to break apart," Xana explained, "I can de-virtualize one right now, but I can't guarantee saving the one left."

The teen girls gasped in horror.

"Then de-virtualize (Alternate) Ulrich, Xanya's data, she'll be easier to save," Mr. Hopper said, "Yumi, go to the pods to check (Alternate) Ulrich when he arrives."

Yumi quickly ran for the pods.

"De-virtualization process staring in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Xana stated, "de-virtualization complete, start auto purification programme for corrupted data."

"Auto purification!" Mr. Hopper shouted, "Xana stop!"

"I'm sorry but she's turning into a virus, you know we can't risk me going bad like in the other time," Xana said.

Mr. Hopper sighed. He knew Xana was right, but the auto purification program could make Xana powerless. Then Jeremie would be gone forever. His daughter's new fondness of him would disappear.

"I'll love you no matter what daddy," Aelita said noticing his worried face.

"Thank you," Mr. Hopper said, "go ahead Xana, then start revitalize Jeremie and store Xanya's leftovers for later reconstruction."

"You're not bringing her back right after Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"I have to find out the effects of phase three and the auto purification program first," Mr. Hopper told Aelita.

"He's fine," Yumi said walking in with a now single-minded (Alternate) Ulrich.

"Hey," Alternate Ulrich said smiling.

He was surprised when Aelita hugged him.

"I'm glad you're okay," Aelita said.

Alternate Ulrich slowly hugged her back.

"Jeremie will be back tonight," Xana announced, "and Mr. Hopper, Xanya made a request before I used the auto purification program."

"What request was that?" Mr. Hopper asked.

"That if there was a way to keep her virtualized, that I should do it," Xana said, "she wants to remain a program."

"That is suicide!" Mr. Hopper shouted, "she most likely wants to take you over."

"No," Alternate Ulrich spoke up, "I was there, she's tired of all the fighting," he said, "she wants peace, and a family."

Mr. Hopper and the other teens were shocked.

"Are you sure (Alternate) Ulrich?" Yumi asked, "Xanya's fooled us before."

"She can't if we permanently delete her memory," Xana stated, "a lot of the corrupted data was sourced there."

"What are you suggesting?" Mr. Hopper asked.

"That we keep her here," Xana said, "as my daughter."

"Daughter!" the group shouted.

"I have nothing of my level to communicate with, it gets lonely," Xana said.

"Xana," Yumi said feeling sorry for him.

"I haven't forgotten our first meeting, hi Yumi," Xana said.

Yumi blushed heavily. She had no idea why.

Aelita and Alternate Ulrich looked from one to the other confused.

"Did something happen?" Aelita asked.

"Of course not, we're incompatible," Xana said simply and Yumi went redder.

Alternate Ulrich moved closer to Yumi. He felt extra defensive of her.

Mr. Hopper only smiled.

"Okay Xana, you have a daughter," Mr. Hopper agreed, "but you're responsible for her," he said sternly, "any mess she makes, you clean up."

"Of course, and thank you," Xana said and suddenly the screen switched to a screensaver littered with hearts.

"Aww," Aelita said while Mr. Hopper chuckled.

Alternate Ulrich looked at Yumi. He quickly stole a kiss while the others weren't looking.

"There'll be more when we get back," Alternate Ulrich whispered pretending not to wonder since when he became so suave in the first place.

Yumi went so red she fled.

--

**Two more chapters left. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please review this one too.**

**Updated: Thursday June 26, 2008.**


	22. Chapter 21: Goodbye Party

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 21: Goodbye Party

Yumi jumped into the pool. It was complete pandemonium; Mr. Hopper had decided to rent a mansion for the night and allowed them to have a goodbye party. Yumi felt he probably regretted it by now.

"Wait for me!" Sissi cried and jumped in, "this is so awesome!"

Alternate Ulrich and Ulrich sat on deck chairs watching their respective 'girlfriends' frolic in the pool.

"So your Dad's having an affair in your world," Ulrich said.

"So it seems," Alternate Ulrich responded, "so how's mom and dad here?"

"Dad's always busy, buys me stuff to avoid dealing with a crippled son," Ulrich said bitterly.

"Oh," Alternate Ulrich said, "so…yeah."

"I'm not mixing into the festivities am I?" Ulrich said sarcastically, "a unique trait of mine," he added.

"So what do you say about getting rid of it?" Alternate Ulrich asked suddenly, "you know, a fresh start."

Ulrich laughed.

"A fresh start," Ulrich mused, "yeah, a fresh start," he repeated.

"Ulrich," Sissi said mischievously.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked.

Sissi immediately splashed him. Ulrich sputtered as Alternate Ulrich and Yumi looked on in horror.

"Sissi," Ulrich warned but only got splashed again, "that's it I'm coming in there!"

"I thought you hated water," Sissi teased, "you wouldn't even come in at my party," she whined.

"Hello I'm crippled," Ulrich pointed out, "and I don't want someone's charity just to get in there."

"Well I want my boyfriend in the pool with me," Sissi said defiantly, "if you don't come I'll invite the other Ulrich," she threatened.

Alternate Ulrich went beet red. He wanted no part in this. Yumi meanwhile was blindsided.

"You'd really do that?" Ulrich asked.

"Why not?" Sissi countered, "you didn't mind having that tramp feed you instead of going to my party."

"That again, Sissi she's my half cousin," Ulrich reminded her.

"Says you I never met her before slipping in to surprise you after you missed my party," Sissi accused, "she kissed you just as I walked in!" she shouted, "plus, you nearly had a heart attack when you saw me in a classroom alone with a teacher!"

"He didn't look like a teacher," Ulrich muttered, "if our school nurse dated him she'd probably have to do time."

Yumi couldn't help but laugh. Alternate Ulrich soon joined in.

"What's so funny?" Ulrich demanded.

"You two," Yumi said, "kiss and make up already."

Both Ulrich and Sissi went bright red.

"Yeah, kill the soap opera," Odd said walking up with Rin, "maybe you should take Ulrich to the tv room Sissi," he suggested, "there's lots of awesome DVDs and channels to watch."

"I don't have to be cooped up inside," Ulrich sulked.

"Well it's either that or I'm dragging the other Ulrich in," Sissi said.

"Ulrich," Yumi teased, "not you, the other one," she said, "I'll take you to the tv room if you're too bored with…"

"He's not bored with anybody!" Sissi cried, "you better not be blushing because of her mister!" she added.

"Um," Ulrich said too shocked to say anything else.

Everyone else but Ulrich and Sissi burst out laughing.

"You really…even I knew Yumi was joking Sissi," Rin said laughing loudly.

"Hmph, home wrecker," Sissi huffed.

"Help me in my chair," Ulrich said suddenly, "please," he added to a shocked Alternate Ulrich.

"I'll do it," Odd offered, "let's give Yumi and her true love some alone time," he added.

"Traitor!" Rin cried, "I'm on your side Yumi," she declared.

"You'd help me?" Ulrich asked surprised.

"Of course," Odd said lifting him up, "we're leaving here friends aren't we?" he asked as he placed Ulrich in his chair and set every in place, "comfortable?"

"Yeah," Ulrich said slowly, "thanks, I guess."

"Let's leave the love birds alone," Odd teased again, "hey!" he cried when Yumi tried to splash him.

"Serves you right," Rin declared, "have fun you three."

"Two, I'm not staying with Miss Flirtatious," Sissi declared and got out of the pool, "I'll push Ulrich thank you," she said and practically knocked Odd over.

"Don't push my boyfriend," Rin said angrily.

"Well…it's Yumi's fault," Sissi said and pushed Ulrich away quickly.

"My fault!" Yumi cried incredulously.

"Don't mind her," Rin said, "anyway, I'm going to look around the mansion."

"Have fun," Odd said and headed towards a deck chair, "ow!" he cried when Rin grabbed an ear and pulled him away.

"Can they be more obvious?" Alternate Ulrich asked.

Yumi was too embarrassed to answer.

"So…" Alternate Ulrich said, "so," he repeated.

_What am I? A broken record? _AlternateUlrich wondered.

"Are you nervous about it?" Yumi asked suddenly, "going back."

"Oh, um, yeah," Alternate Ulrich agreed, "I wonder how far back we'll go."

"Mr. Hopper isn't sure," Yumi told him, "he wants it to be before Xanya was activated though," he added.

"But there's no guarantee," Alternate Ulrich said.

"No," Yumi said, "he can only guarantee that it's before you died."

"Which can be after Jeremie died," Alternate Ulrich said suddenly feeling sick.

"(Alternate) Ulrich!" Yumi cried and hurried out of the pool, "are you ok?"

Alternate Ulrich looked up at her. His thoughts swam with the chances of not seeing her again.

"Yumi," Alternate Ulrich said, "what would you do if today was the last day we could be together?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"What if I die, we die?" Alternate Ulrich asked, "what if there's nothing but death for us back home?"

"Don't ask me that!" Yumi cried upset.

"I have to," Alternate Ulrich said, "what would you do?"

"I don't know!" Yumi cried, "why do you have to be so morbid?" she demanded.

"Because I love you," Alternate Ulrich revealed.

"What?" Yumi asked taken a back.

"I love you Yumi," Alternate Ulrich told her.

"Bu…I…I don't understand," Yumi said, "you love me?"

"Don't you see?" Alternate Ulrich pressed, "we were always meant to be together," he said, "we were when we were little and we're still as we're much older now."

"We're not that much older (Alternate) Ulrich," Yumi said, "we're teenagers," she pointed out.

"So?" Alternate Ulrich demanded, "does that mean you suddenly don't have feelings?" he asked.

"Of course I have feelings," Yumi said offended.

"Then tell me you love me Yumi," Alternate Ulrich pressed, "tell me how you really feel."

"I…I really like you more than a friend (Alternate) Ulrich," Yumi told him.

"More than a friend?" Alternate Ulrich asked incredulously.

"Yes," Yumi snapped, "I like you a whole lot."

Alternate Ulrich smiled. He knew Yumi was finally opening up. But he still felt insistent, like something was missing.

"Yumi, do I seem different?" Alternate Ulrich asked nervously.

_That's an understatement, _Yumi thought.

"You're you (Alternate) Ulrich," Yumi told him, "only one person can change that."

"Me," Alternate Ulrich answered.

"Yes," Yumi said taking his hand, "only you can determine that silly," she added and laughed.

Alternate Ulrich went red as Yumi led him inside. Both froze seeing two people waltzing in a corner room.

Aelita and a newly revived Jeremie danced slowly to a smooth jazz number. Jeremie's hair was now blue and he seemed paler. Yumi noticed that his eyes had a clearer otherworldly look despite being the same colour. Alternate Ulrich noticed what seemed to be little flashes of bluish electricity under Jeremie's feet. Yumi soon noticed too.

"Guess he's a bit different," Alternate Ulrich said and carefully pulled Yumi away.

"At least they're happy," Yumi said despite being completely weirded out by what she just saw.

"I wonder if the rest saw them?" Alternate Ulrich mused as he searched for the tv room.

"Probably did what we did," Yumi said frankly.

"Aw, the love birds," Odd said the moment they entered.

"I don't think we beat Aelita and the new Jeremie," Alternate Ulrich countered.

There was a sudden silence. The new entrants noticed how everyone much everyone else had become uncomfortable. Even Ulrich kept staring in the opposite direction.

"Jeremie's different," Odd admitted, "he won't talk to anyone but Aelita," he said, "not unless it's necessary."

"Mr. Hopper says it's temporary," Rin ensured to add, "he's just getting used to us again."

"He's a jerk," Sissi declared, "he called Ulrich 'crippled'."

"He just observed it," Ulrich said but it was obvious that it bothered him.

"I saw electricity flashing under his feet," Alternate Ulrich said hoping to change the subject.

"You feel a tingle when he touches you," Odd spoke.

"At least he's alive," Yumi decided to add annoyed by the gloom, "isn't that better than the alternative?" she demanded.

"It's my fault," Rin said, "my brother shot him."

"That's it!" Yumi shouted, "is this a party or a funeral?"

Everyone looked at Yumi in surprise. They knew she had a temper, but they didn't expect this reaction.

"We're here to celebrate Jeremie's revival and to say goodbye to (Alternate) Ulrich and I," Yumi said, "and damn it, I want to have fun!" she shouted.

"I agree," an airy voice said, "hi."

"Jeremie knows he's different," Aelita spoke, "and he's sorry," she added.

Odd got up and walked up to Jeremie. This person was so different, so other wordly…

"I love you," Odd said and hugged him.

There were gasps then silence. No one had expected this to happen. Especially with how tense everything had gotten.

"Me too," Jeremie responded.

"Um," Rin said, "well you guys can't just hang out by the door," she stated, "come in."

Odd took his place beside Rin and the other two sat beside Yumi.

"I'm glad you're back," Yumi told him, "no matter how different you are," she said.

"Thank you," Jeremie said, "and you risked a lot to help," he said to Alternate Ulrich, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Alternate Ulrich said nervously, "uh…if you feel different it's okay," he blurted, "I still feel different despite being separated from Zanya," he confessed, "but in a good way," he said with a smile.

"Me too," Jeremie said, "I think my differences will do good."

"So do I," Aelita said and hugged him, "he suddenly wanted to come here," she told everyone, "I don't know why, but I'm glad we did."

"We all are," Ulrich said, "welcome back, it wouldn't be the same without you," he said.

"Thank you," Jeremie said.

"Um, I'm glad you're back too," Sissi added despite being as shocked as everyone else.

"So," Jeremie said, "is this the party?" he asked.

There was some rustling and silence. Everyone knew that the party wasn't going the way it was supposed to be.

"I have an idea," Alternate Ulrich said suddenly, "Jeremie do you have any special abilities?" he asked, "anything that might spice up our party?"

"Our party?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah, it is a goodbye party for us and a revival party for you," Alternate Ulrich reminded him.

"Oh yes, of course," Jeremie recalled, "can I try anything?"

"Sure," Alternate Ulrich responded.

"Just be real careful," Odd added, "ow," he said when Rin hit him.

"Go ahead, we trust you," Rin said kindly.

Jeremie closed his eyes. Soon his body was surrounded by a white light and electricity emanated from it. The white light spread around the room the room as the others watched in awe and fright. Then as suddenly as the light appeared it disappeared.

"Was that it?" Odd asked peeking from behind a sofa.

A bolt of electricity struck Ulrich so hard he flew out of his wheelchair.

"Ulrich!" Sissi screamed, "what did you do you freak!" she shouted at Jeremie.

"He's fine," Jeremie responded, "just don't touch him 'til it's over," he instructed.

Ulrich kept flailing and seizing across the floor. Foam was coming out his mouth and his eyes were rolled all the way back in his head.

"Oh God," Rin said tearfully clinging to a dumbfounded Odd.

"Jeremie, stop this!" Alternate Ulrich ordered.

Aelita could only watch in horror while Yumi held back a raging Sissi.

"Touch him and it might happen to you too," Yumi tried to reason with her.

"I don't care!" Sissi shrieked.

Ulrich suddenly stopped moving. His eyes stared at the ceiling, his breathing shallow.

"He's okay now," Jeremie said, "Ulrich, get up."

"Get up, he's crippled you idiot," Sissi snapped.

Ulrich's eyes slowly focused. To everyone's shock he was soon on his knees.

"You'll need crutches, but you'll walk," Jeremie said with a smile, "and feel."

There was a dead silence.

"I…I…I haven't…I haven't felt below my waist in so long," Ulrich stuttered, "Sissi, I can feel it," he said to his girlfriend, "I can…" he burst into tears.

"Oh Ulrich," Sissi said happily and ran to hug him, "um, thank you Jeremie," she added.

"You're welcome," Jeremie said, "no one else volunteer, it's very hard to fix things," he told everyone else.

"I think we'll just live without," Odd said trying hard not to sound sarcastic.

_Is he serious? _Yumi thought.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Rin asked in a small voice.

"What did you do Jeremie?" Aelita asked fearfully.

"I would've made it painless but then he'd be blind," Jeremie revealed, "it was the best trade off."

"Blind!" Ulrich cried, "well…thanks I guess, I only have a slight headache and dizziness now."

"Some party," Alternate Ulrich muttered, "more like a freak show."

"(Alternate) Ulrich, stop it," Yumi chided.

"Ok, ok," Alternate Ulrich conceded, "but still this party's nothing…"

Yumi stopped Alternate Ulrich by kissing him full on the lips.

"Better?" Yumi asked afterwards.

"I might need another one to make sure," Alternate Ulrich suggested.

Yumi pressed her lips against his even harder. Soon both were intimately kissing and pressing against each other. Completely ignoring the shocked faces of the room's other occupants.

"Maybe we should take a tip from that," Odd suggested, "ow!" he cried when Rin elbowed him painfully, "ooh," he added when she later kissed him on the cheek, "should we relocate our party."

"Don't push it," Rin warned, "we can try something new tomorrow."

"New?" Odd asked.

Rin playfully tugged at his belt.

"New," Rin repeated and Odd went bright red, "unless…"

"No, no, new is good, excellent," Odd said causing Rin to laugh.

Aelita rushed to help Sissi carry a limping Ulrich to a chair.

"Guess you'll really need crutches," Aelita resonated.

"I'll take that over crippled any day," Ulrich responded, "thanks again Jeremie."

"Your welcome," Jeremie said, "maybe now you can dance with Sissi like Aelita and I," he suggested.

"Dance?" Sissi squeaked, "um, Ulrich doesn't…"

"On our next date," Ulrich interrupted, "maybe a double date if you two are interested."

"Um, sure," Aelita said carefully, "Sissi?"

"Maybe the third next date," Sissi decided, "I'll like dibs on my boyfriend's new status for a while," she declared.

"I'm at your beck and call," Ulrich said shocking her, "you're my girl, it's about time I act like it," he said, "take care of you, not scare you."

A teary eyed Sissi hugged Ulrich tenderly.

"I'm so happy," Sissi said on the verge of tears as Ulrich just smiled.

"Jeremie," Aelita said, "will your powers change?"

"I don't know," Jeremie said honestly, "I'm just learning about myself."

Aelita thought about her new relationship with her father and Xana's new charge.

"I guess I can accept that," Aelita said, "I love you Jeremie," she told him.

"I love you too Aelita," Jeremie said squeezing her hand, "I hope to be good to you."

"I don't think that'll be too hard," Aelita said, "you're already helping others," she pointed out.

"I'm glad that everything turned out like this, happy," Jeremie said smiling.

A teary eyed Aelita kissed him on the cheek.

"Me too."

--

(2 a.m. at the Factory)

"Are you sure this is wise?" Xana asked as Mr. Hopper slipped the last drugged teen into a pod.

"They have a better chance with these current brainwaves," Mr. Hopper said, "the others will understand, these two need to get back to their time."

"You believe they'll resist?" Xana asked.

"I believe this is for the best," Mr. Hopper decided to say.

"Will you miss the humans daddy?" Xanya; a little girl with green pigtails, cream skin and purple eyes asked, "I will," she said as she pulled at the green suspenders of her jumpsuit and admired the red hearts on her yellow shirt.

"Yes," Xana responded as Xanya smiled on the monitor, "do…you want a hug?"

"Later, a big one," Xanya declared.

"Of course, daughter," Xana said and Xanya giggled.

Mr. Hopper smiled.

"This is truly a happy ending, no, a new beginning," Mr. Hopper said, "Xana, begin time warp procedure, cargo: humans."

"Beginning Time Warp in 5, 4, 3…" Xana obeyed.

----

**One more chapter left. Updated Friday February 6, 2009. Sorry for the delay. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	23. Chapter 22: A New Beginning

She Can't Be Real

Chapter 22: A New Beginning

Ulrich's eyes burst open. He sat up quickly and looked around. He was in his dorm. He looked around and soon saw Odd snoring. He never thought he'd be happy to see such a sight.

_I'm back! _Ulrich thought ecstatic.

He climbed out of bed and went to shower. When he returned Odd was sitting up.

"I had the weirdest…" Odd started.

"It wasn't a dream Odd," Ulrich cut him off.

Odd immediately felt his neck.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich asked.

"Xana broke it," Odd responded his throat suddenly dry.

It was Ulrich's turn to check his roommate's neck.

"Aelita and Jeremie died too," Ulrich told Odd, "Yumi was the one who was able to get us all back," he said, "well Mr. Hopper did it but nothing would be back to normal if it wasn't for her," he concluded.

Odd watched him completely lost.

"Forget it," Ulrich said with a sigh, "I'm just glad we were able to go back to before that whole mess started."

"But which day is it?" Odd asked, "you said before," he noted, "but how far back did we go?"

Ulrich grabbed his calendar and stared at the date. His mouth hung open.

"What?" Odd asked worriedly.

"Today, today…" Ulrich stuttered.

"Today is the first day we met…I mean will meet," Ulrich said.

"What!" Odd shouted and hit him with a pillow, "that's what you scared me for?" he demanded angrily.

"Ouch!" Ulrich cried, "I thought the Odd I met in the alternate world could be a pain," he commented.

"Al…what?" Odd asked.

"Um, never mind, forget it," Ulrich said quickly.

"You met another Odd?" Odd persisted.

"Yes and he dated Yumi," Ulrich said dismissively, "so he obviously wasn't you," he added.

Odd sat for over a minute frozen. Then he burst out laughing.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"I…I…I really believed you," Odd said rolling across the bed, "I…I can't believe you almost tricked me into believing that stuff was real!"

"It was real," Ulrich snapped.

"Yeah right!" Odd cried.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ulrich muttered under his breath and answered it.

"Was it all a dream?" Jeremie asked urgently and it was obvious he had been crying.

"No," Ulrich told him, "but Odd here thinks it was."

"Are you guys all in this?" Odd asked.

"Aelita died you numbskull!" Jeremie shouted but was immediately silenced by Ulrich.

"What are you, crazy?" Ulrich asked incredulously.

"Hey, if this wasn't a dream that Xana guy broke my neck," Odd snapped back.

"You already told me," Ulrich said, "and yes, I know he was in my body."

Odd froze.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"How…how…how…" Odd stuttered.

"Still believe it was a dream?" Jeremie asked dryly.

Odd suddenly started crying.

Ulrich tried to quiet him as Jeremie closed the door.

"Oh God I died," Odd bawled, "I died!"

"Odd calm down, we all died," Ulrich said, "except Yumi, she was able to get everything back."

"How?" Odd asked.

"Ready for a long story?" Ulrich asked.

"I had my neck broken," Odd said frankly.

"I was torn apart by those creatures," Jeremie countered.

"Oh," Odd said, "I'll just sit and shut up now."

Ulrich sighed in relief and started telling what had happened according to his perspective.

--

(6 a.m. at an apartment complex)

Detective Jones drank coffee as he readied to leave for work.

His cell phone suddenly ran.

"Hello?"

"Detective Jones?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Jeremie, if you want to save Yumi Ishiyama just listen," Jeremie started.

"I have a client who's a rela…" Detective Jones said.

"Trust me," Jeremie interrupted, "you won't want her business much longer."

--

(7 a.m. at the Ishiyama Residence)

"Excuse me?" Mr. Ishiyama asked.

"Please call your wife to the door," the police officer instructed, "don't tell her we're here," he added.

"Kaori, please come to the door," Mr. Ishiyama said.

"What for?" Kaori asked.

Hiroki ran up out of curiousity. He smiled upon seeing the police officer.

"Hi," Hiroki said hiding his happiness.

"Hello," the police officer said, "I'm just here to talk Kaori," he said, "is she too tired to come down?" he asked.

"I can get her," Hiroki said with a grin, "Mom I'm picking your flowers," he said and dashed into a corner.

"WHAT!" Kaori shouted and her footsteps could be heard racing to the door, "you little dem…" she raged but stopped upon seeing the officer, "oh, um, hello officer," she said nervously.

The officer noted her nervousness.

"Um, did my son call?" Kaori asked carefully.

"Our son?" Mr. Ishiyama asked, "why would he call the police?"

The officer signalled for back up secretly.

"I'm going to have an officer talk to Mr. Ishiyama inside," the police officer said as three more officers walked up behind him, "don't worry Ma'am, this involves Detective Jones," he added with a smile.

Kaori sighed in relief.

"Dad I'm rea…" Yumi started then stopped, "why are po…" she said, "um, I think I forgot something upstairs," she lied and went back up.

Two officers led Mr. Ishiyama into the house. As soon as they were gone Mrs. Ishiyama sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad Detective Jones did his job," Kaori said happily, "my husband…he has some indiscretions," she told the officer.

"Is that so?" the other officer asked, "I'm Officer Gwen Loo by the way," she added, "my partner Officer Walter Green."

"We've gotten acquainted," Officer Green responded, "Ma'am, do you know a Dr. Ivers?"

Kaori froze.

_No one knows about my last meeting with Dr. Ivers, _Kaori thought, _this can't be happening._

"I think I'm going…" Kaori said edging into the house.

"Don't move!" Officer Green shouted seeing her edge over in Hiroki's position.

"Take another step and I'll have to shoot you," Officer Loo said her pistol out.

Kaori put her hands up in the air. The jig was up.

--

(Lunchtime at Kadic)

Ulrich looked around worriedly. Yumi hadn't shown up like she did in the past. In fact, she hadn't even arrived yet.

_Jeremie told me that Mrs. Ishiyama was taken into custody, _Ulrich thought, _she probably won't rat my idiotic jerk of a dad out since she's probably facing a murder charge already, one can only hope._

"You keep twisting your neck like that…" Odd warned.

"Shut up," Ulrich snapped.

"Hey," Aelita jumped in, "we're worried about her too," she said, "Jeremie didn't get a response from the text he sent her."

"Maybe she doesn't remember," Jeremie said simply, "Odd was in denial earlier today, he just had us to pull him out of it."

"And Yumi has no one," Ulrich realized.

"Is this a pity party?" a voice asked.

All those at the table turned to see Yumi. But something was different. She was wearing a black turtleneck, blue jacket, blue denim pants, black shoes and a blue diamond broach.

"For Rin," Yumi said in reference to the blue, "so, can I sit?"

Ulrich immediately jumped up and hugged her.

"I thought you forgot," Ulrich said tearfully, "I thought…"

"Ulrich," Yumi said carefully.

Ulrich looked to see a slight glow on his chest. It quickly disappeared.

"I guess we have a souvenir," Ulrich joked.

Yumi laughed and kissed Ulrich on the lips. Soon both were passionately kissing in the middle of the lunchroom. Not caring about anyone seeing them express their love.

"She can't be real," Odd said in disbelief.

"But she is," Jeremie pointed out.

"Oh yes, she is," Aelita agreed smiling.

_**The End**_

_**Yes everyone it's done. I hope you enjoyed it. Today is Thursday March 5, 2009, 11:13pm. I'll post this momentarily. Thank you for all your support.**_

**Announcement: There is a contest in a forum for best Code Lyoko fics and writers. Check it out and vote before late March 2009 when it will be locked for counting votes. Click the link at the bottom of my profile. It's not my forum but it's a cool competition. Please give it some support. Hurry it ends soon and only a few have voted. Support Code Lyoko fanfiction and make your vote count today!**


End file.
